A Brother's Love
by orphan mia
Summary: Botan finally gets her summer vacation! So she spends her vacation at Genkai's temple. An over protective brother and a stubborn ferry girl... Will love be found? HB R&R COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A Brother's Love

A/N: I'm ba-ack! Lol. You know, I wrote the Dark Con of Enma. Read it if you like H/B stories. It's good, or so I've been told. Anyway, enjoy the story, another HB.

Botan flew through the skies of Rekai. Nothing could get her down today. It was the beginning of summer and Koenma promised to give her a vacation. Grinning from ear to ear, Botan swooped into Koenma's window, effectively startling him.

"Botan, what do you think you are doing!" The Prince shouted with his nasal voice, pacifier almost falling out of his toddler mouth.

"Koenma, don't tell me you forgot!"

Botan clutched the sleeves of her pink kimono, her pink eyes blazing with emotion. Koenma sighed, regretting that he was giving a vacation to his best ferry girl. That meant more work for him.

"No, Botan, I didn't forget. Calm down." He waved his hand lazily, his eyes half open. "You're free to go. Have fun."

Botan gasped in pleasure. She bowed and she felt her cheeks flush with happiness. Koenma had to look away, not wanting to meet such a joyous gaze.

"Go already!"

Botan nodded and summoned her oar, knocking over some papers. Koenma squawked and scrambled out of his chair. He looked up to see the ferry girl fading off into the horizon.

"Botan!"

Botan giggled. _Oops, I hope Koenma isn't too mad, _Botan thought humorously to herself. She sped off, opening a portal to Ningenkai. She bit her lip as she navigated her way through the clouds. She knew exactly where to go.

Hiei sat just outside of Genkai's temple. By sat, I mean sitting in a tree. His tree. Hiei closed his eyes, completely aware of all his surroundings. His Jagan Eye was in use, making sure nothing foreign would approach the temple. If something did, they would have to deal with him. Nothing would harm his sister.

Botan glided over the trees, letting the wind blow her cerulean hair. She closed her eyes, wanting to feel more. She landed just outside of Genkai's temple. Yes, she wanted to see Yukina. She hadn't talked to her in a while.

Botan let her oar disappear and she walked slowly up to the temple. She had already made plans ahead of time. Yukina was so happy that she sounded like she was crying over the phone. She might have been. She was so grateful for everything she got out of life.

Hiei's crimson eyes shot open, unsheathing his katana and jumping out of his tree in one graceful move. Something was here. It wasn't very powerful, but he needed to know what it was. If it was a demon, he'd kill it. He sped off toward the temple with his demonic speed.

Botan could just see the temple beyond some small trees. She smiled and started to break out into a run when she felt pressure on her throat. She felt some sort of knife or sword pressing into her skin. She blinked away tears of terror, not wanting to be a coward.

Hiei's blood red eyes widened at the sight of the baka ferry onna. Her eye watered, but the tears never came. Still, he could smell the salt. It stained the air.

"Baka ferry onna."

"Hiei? What are you doing here?"

The pair stood like that, Botan still being subdued slightly with Hiei's katana. He finally sheathed it and started to walk back into the woods, away from the temple. Botan wheeled around.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Hiei didn't answer and kept on walking. Botan felt a childish anger seep through her. _What is wrong with him? He's just going to leave, and not even say hi to his sister? Ugh the jerk!_

While Botan was preoccupied with her thoughts, her hands were already summoning her oar. Then, as soon as she came back into reality, the oar had already been flung towards the Koorime. Botan felt her stomach fall into a dark and cold abyss. Botan heard a loud**_ thwack_** and she closed her eyes. _Oh no, I'm going to get it now..._

Hiei wasn't expecting to be clobbered by the onna's wooden oar. He stumbled._ Stumbled!_ The oar vanished once it hit the ground. He was overcome with rage. _What had come over that baka onna? Doesn't she realize what I can do?_

Hiei stalked over to the ferry girl when he saw that her eyes were shut tightly, her shoulders tense. An emotion ran over him. It made him feel, unsure. Almost... no..._ I AM NOT GUILTY! _Hiei grabbed the onna's shoulders, shaking her just enough to get her to open her eyes.

"Don't test me, onna."

Botan's pink eyes flickered open. She felt her pulse quicken in fear when she found herself staring into a certain Koorime's narrowed eyes. She cringed, expecting the worse. _He wouldn't really kill me, would he?_

"Don't test me, onna."

Botan watched Hiei flicker out of her sight and disappear all together. She blinked. Once. Twice. Wait a tick._ I'm still alive! Woot!_ Botan did a little victory dance. She grinned as happy thoughts whirled through her head.

_Oh my God! Botan lives! Hahahaha! Victory is mine–_

_Onna, you didn't win. I spared you. _

Botan felt her smile turn from smug to nervous. He was listening to her. She had almost forgotten that he could do that. She let out a shaky breath, waiting for a few minutes. She didn't hear anything. She turned when a deep growl bounced off the walls in her mind.

_Don't even think about telling her, onna, or I'll–_

_Yeah, yeah, you'll kill me. I know._ _I know._

Botan opened the temple doors, peeking inside. Some of her blue strands of hair had slipped out of its tie due to flying. Also by being shaken by Hiei. Botan's gaze softened as she saw the ice maiden appear in her nightgown, a glowing candle in her delicate hands.

"Botan?" Yukina blinked and then dropped the candle onto the floor. "Oh Botan! You're here! I've missed you!"

Botan was slightly unprepared for the embrace that Yukina gave me. But it was only for a short moment before Botan wrapped her arms around her. She reminded Botan of an ice sculpture. Beautiful beyond words, but delicate.

"Yukina, I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"It's fine, Botan. I couldn't sleep because I was looking forward to your visit."

Yukina's voice was so... fragile. Botan was led back to Yukina's room. Yukina had set up a large mat on the floor. Botan got settled, but then heard the rustling of the sheets. She saw the ice maiden climbing in beside her, ignoring the bed. Botan sat up, causing Yukina to pause in her actions momentarily.

"What are you doing?"

Botan was utterly confused. Yukina's bed was not even a foot away. Maybe the ice demon had a fever. Yukina smiled sweetly at Botan.

"I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor if I'm not going to as well."

Botan was about to try and force the ice maiden into her own bed, but then saw the sparkle in her eyes. No, even if Botan summoned the strength of King Enma she wouldn't be able to stop Yukina from demonstrating kindness. Botan nodded and Yukina slipped under the covers on the other side of the mat.

Yukina went to sleep much earlier than our favorite ferry girl. Botan could still feel the night air on her skin. It was calling to her. It was silly, it was. She was a Rekai ferry girl, she felt the wind all the time while she ferried souls. But it was like habit. Not a fetish, but close.

Before Botan could think any further, she drifted into sleep.

Hiei frowned. The onna didn't tell his sister about him. The baka ferry onna kept her mouth shut. _For now, that is._ Hiei scowled darkly into the late night/early morning. He decided to check up on the onna. She needed to be kept in line anyway.

_Hiei entered the onna's mind. He wasn't surprised to find that she was asleep. He was in a field where the stars were shining brightly. He rolled his eyes. Typical onna and her fantasies. Speaking of the baka, where was she? _

_That was when he heard her laughter. That annoying sound that she made when she experienced happiness. Ugh, how he loathed it. He saw her soaring on her oar. Hiei squinted, his one eye twitching. That was the big dream for the ferry onna? Flying? She did that everyday!_

"_Onna!"_

_She had been speeding among the stars, but once she heard his voice, it looked like she lost all confidence. Her oar vanished right out from under her. Botan screamed as she fell. _

_Hiei had a decision to make. He wasn't to sure if she would be physically hurt if she landed. It was a dream after all. But, not wanting to take the chance, Hiei flitted over to the area where the ferry onna was going to fall. Growing impatient, the onna had been very high up, Hiei rushed to meet her in mid air. _

_Botan heard someone yell. The voice sounded so familiar. That dark, deep, masculine sound. That was when her oar disappeared. Botan let out a girlish shriek. She was falling. She tried to summon her oar, but it wasn't working. She closed her eyes, an odd serene look falling onto her features. _

_Until she felt someone holding her. Botan felt every muscle in her body seize at the unknown touch. She felt her and her savior land. But she did not like it. She didn't recognize whoever it was. Sure, her eyes weren't open, but she could recall touch. A gift of hers. It wasn't Koenma's. Or Kurama's, Yukuke's, or Kuwabara's. _

_Botan opened her eyes and found... Hiei. She let out another piercing scream. She pushed him away from her. She knew she was dreaming, but this was most definitely a nightmare. She had to get away. His grip was like an iron lock. Only one of her hands was free. It acted on its own accord._

**Smack!**

"_You must have a death wish, baka onna."_

A/N: Hey! Good for chapter one? You should tell me, after all, I wont continue unless I get some reviews. Even flames. I seriously love them all. So...(ahem) click the little blue button. I know you want to! Orphan mia out.


	2. Party Time!

A Brother's Love : Party Time!

A/N: I know, I know. It's not an original idea, but the plot will be. Seriously, I understand your pain when it comes to party/shopping themes. I mean, sometimes they're good, but unfortunately, not all the time. But roll with me. And don't forget to review!

"_You must have a death wish, baka onna."_

_Botan trembled. She had experienced gruesome nightmares like this before, though Hiei had never been her murderer. She really didn't want to picture him killing her. She wouldn't be able to look at him the same way again. Botan started bawling. _

"_Hiei, please! Don't kill me, please!" Her breaths started to get frightened and out of control. _

"_Please, I'm begging you."_

_Hiei scowled when she pleaded with him. She should know that she was dreaming. Then she would know that she wouldn't really die. Oh wait, yes she would, Hiei's Jagan Eye was in use. Her tears were starting to bother him. Crying didn't suit the onna. It made her beauty falter... wait... What? Beauty?_

_Hiei closed his eyes. He had to get back to consciousness. The dreamworld was messing with his mind. Ugh._

"_Quiet, onna. This is a dream. I just came in to tell you to not even think about **hinting** to my sister about who I am."_

_Botan sniffed and wiped her eyes on her pink sleeves. This... he... he was using his Jagan Eye? Just to tell her that? _

"_I... you aren't going to kill me?"_

_Botan watched the Koorime shake his head, his expression remaining in its usual emotionless state. Then, Hiei brought his forehead so it rested on her own. Botan felt her cheeks grow warmer than normal. What was Hiei doing?_

"_Wake up, baka."_

Botan jolted awake. She was breathing heavily, her face pale and a cold sweat forming on her brow. Her heart was pounding. She looked over by her side. Yukina was smiling in her sleep, the covers up to her chin. Botan sighed. She was okay. Everything was okay.

_What was that? It's not like I'm an idiot. I would never tell Yukina. Hiei will do that himself._ Botan tried to stifle a giggle. _Hiei was having trouble resisting the urge to tell her himself anyway. _She could tell.

_Hn. What urge, onna?_

Botan felt her face turn a bright shade of red when she head Hiei's smug voice in her head.

_Hiei! GET OUT OF MY HEAD RIGHT NOW!_

Botan screeched in her own mind. Her face felt like it was on fire. She didn't find it fair. He was always in her head, but she wasn't able to return the favor. _Jerk..._

_Stop screeching onna. It's not my fault you think too much._

Botan waited for what felt like hours. She didn't hear anything. So, slowly, she lowered herself back onto the mat. She curled up under the blanket. It would be better if she went back to sleep. She would forget all about Hiei in the morning. At least, she hoped so.

"Botan, wake up. It's eight in the morning and Genkai's already making breakfast."

Botan groaned. She blinked the grogginess away. She hadn't gotten much sleep. She was restless the entire night, waking up every hour. She hated it when she did that.

"Okay, Yukina. Let's go help Genkai."

Yukina smiled sweetly and helped Botan drape the sheets over the mat, making it look neat. Botan let her hair down, not wanting for it to get knotty.

"Wow, Botan, you should let your hair down more often. It looks beautiful!"

Botan flushed lightly, her cheeks turning a cute shade of pink. She toyed with a blue curl shyly.

"Thank you, Yukina."

"Oh, I see Death is at our door. More specifically, in our kitchen."

Genkai smirked as she said her sarcastic remark. Botan smiled softly at the old woman. She had a great respect for Genkai. She not only trained Yusuke to become the wonderful fighter he is, but also had evaded death.

"Good morning, Genkai. Do you need any help?"

"Now that you mention it..."

Yukina was mixing the pancake batter while Botan had her eyes on the pans. Genkai was tending to the tea. When they were done, everyone was seated at the table. Yukina and Genkai asked Botan about her work and how she was holding up. Then it was Botan's turn.

"So, Yukina, how are things with you?"

Yukina looked at Genkai, and then down to her hands resting on the table. Botan loved how Yukina was so shy.

"Wonderful, thank you. Genkai had been so generous."

Genkai had been sipping her tea quietly, and the two young girls (well, Botan only looked young) gazed at her.

"It is the least I can do for you, Yukina. In fact, you should throw a party. The both of you haven't seen the gang for a good while, have you?"

And so, it was settled. Yukina and Botan went to work making the house look as spiffy as possible. Botan made all the phone calls to Shizuru, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko. They were all happy to come. Even Shizuru sounded excited.

"What about Hiei?"

Botan almost screamed. She hadn't heard the ice maiden come into the room. It was a good question. Yes, what about Hiei? Botan shivered and turned so Yukina didn't see. She didn't want to die but...

"Here, I'll go ask him myself."

Yukina's face lit up like she had just been graced my Lord Enma himself. Botan felt an emotion rise in her chest. It was strange. It was pride. Now, even Botan herself couldn't tell you why she was proud of the ice demon. Maybe she was proud when Hiei wasn't. Botan returned her smile weakly and summoned her oar, flying out of the temple.

Hiei noticed the onna leave the temple. Not like he cared or anything. It was late in the afternoon, the sky was glowing. That was when Hiei heard the baka onna's annoying voice.

"Hiei! Come out! I want to ask you something."

_Yeah, I bet she does._ Hiei thought darkly. Fat chance he was talking to that onna. No way in–...

_What the hell–?_

Botan frowned when she didn't hear anything. She searched her robes, fumbling to find it. _Oh, Botan, please don't tell me you left it home... oh! Here it is!_ Botan grinned with happiness as she found the silver whistle. This should reach him. It reached the highest of frequencies so that only demons could hear it. Painfully.

**Thud!**

Some day, some day, Hiei would destroy that infernal device. And when he was done, it was the onna's turn. Botan jumped, startled that he was so near. She ran up to him, reaching out to see if he was okay. He grabbed her wrist.

"Touch me and I will break your wrist."

Botan stopped, but Hiei did not release her hand until he stood up. Botan looked at the temperamental fire demon. He glared at her.

"Yukina and I were wondering," Botan almost stopped as the glare intensified to I-want-to-kill, but she found courage, "if you would like to come to a little get together."

"Hn. No."

Hiei started to walk away, but Botan called after him.

"Your sister really wants you to! Please?"

Hiei twitched. Would Yukina really care if he came or not? Why? He was a good for nothing criminal. An angel like her would not want to be associated with a demon like him.

"No."

"I'm sorry, Yukina. You know Hiei. He's, well, he's not exactly the social type."

Botan felt her heart tear in two as the ice maiden looked at the ground, blinking away tears. She looked into Botan's pink eyes.

"Why, Botan? Why does he despise me?"

Botan put a delicate hand on Yukina's shoulder.

"Yukina, Hiei does not despise you. He cares about you a lot. He cares about Kurama and Yusuke too. He just doesn't know how to show it." Botan paused for a moment. "Trust me, Yukina, Hiei worries about you all the time."

Yukina sniffed and nodded. Botan gave a small sigh of relief. She didn't want Yukina to think that her brother was a bad person. Even if she didn't know that they were siblings. Yet.

"Come on, Yukina! Smile! The guests will be here soon!"

Yukina nodded, smiling.

Botan opened the temple doors dramatically as Keiko and Yusuke walked in together, arm in arm. Kurama was talking to Shizuru who was followed by a bounding Kuwabara.

"Yukina! My darling, my sweetest! Prin-cess!"

Botan had to jump out of the way of Kuwabara's little stampede. Botan looked over her shoulder to see the shy ice maiden looking innocently into Kuwabara's eyes as he grabbed her hands.

"Yukina, my love, you have no idea how I've missed you."

Botan put on her nervous cat face. Kurama laughed and Shizuru was already wailing on her brother for being so drastic and idiotic. Botan was suddenly glad that Hiei was not participating in the social event.

After getting caught up on each other's lives, which took a good hour, Yusuke broke out the soda and snacks. He snaked his arm around Keiko's waist, making her blush. Yusuke eyed everyone with a mischievous glare.

"Truth or Dare, anyone?"

A loud cheer echoed throughout the temple. _Even Genkai probably heard it,_ Botan thought. Shizuru muttered something about maturity, but she joined the teenagers in their ring. Yusuke went first.

"Kurama, truth or dare?"

Kurama's emerald eyes widened slightly, but he soon regained his cool composure.

"Dare."

Yusuke grinned malignantly. Botan bit her lip.

"I dare you to kiss Shizuru."

Everyone's eyes shot to Kuwabara's older, more serious sister. Her eyes widened, but then she shrugged. Kurama nodded and took Shizuru's chin into his long fingers. Botan felt like she shouldn't watch, but the she shook her head. It was just a game. _Though... they would make a really good couple. _

Botan saw Kurama close the space between them. Yusuke smirked and Kuwabara was having a hard time not imagining him doing the same to Yukina. Botan wondered if Shizuru thought anything of the kiss. Then she noticed the pink staining her cheeks. Oh yeah, she did.

The game continued, and Kuwabara had to sing the theme song to Barney, Botan had to talk about Koenam's dating life, and Yusuke had to dance with Keiko while wearing a dress. All things said, the night was... eventful? Educational? I don't know, you tell me.

"Botan, truth or dare?"

Botan already did one truth, so she felt that she was a coward if she didn't do dare at least once. She just hoped she got off with an easy sentence.

"Dare."

Botan did not like the look on Yusuke's face.

"Go outside into the forest wearing this."

Botan had no idea where Yusuke got the sheet from, but she found herself being pulled into the bathroom. Keiko undressed the stressed out ferry girl, earning some shout of protest, but soon, Botan was only in her undergarments. Keiko smiled at Botan reassuringly.

"Here, we're going to fashion a toga out of this, okay?"

Botan nodded, not liking being so exposed.

"Now, we'll call you back with these. More than likely, we'll send Kurama after you."

Botan nodded, staying silent as she slipped on the headset that Yusuke gave her. She didn't trust herself to speak. Then, she saw the pure white blindfold, matching her toga.

"What is that for?"

Yusuke didn't answer as he tied the white cloth over her eyes. Botan heard Kurama's smooth voice.

"Wow. Visual poetry. Innocence in person."

Botan felt her face heat up, but soon she was being pushed out of the temple and into the woods. Botan shivered in her gown. She felt so vulnerable. Then she heard a growl, and then various sounds of demons. Wait a minute. Demons? Botan felt adrenalin shooting through her veins. She heard laughter of the others in her ears.

"Please! Guys, this isn't funny! There's demons out here!"

Botan wanted to cry, but she wouldn't allow it. She continued trekking onwards, scared. Then she heard the screech. Whatever made it sounded dangerous. Botan's overactive imagination produced a huge beast. Botan finally broke down crying.

"Someone! Anyone, come and get me! I don't want to get killed again!"

Yusuke was in her ear now.

"Okay, Botan. Sorry, we'll be right there, just keep still."

Then he was gone. Botan didn't even get to scream when all of a sudden, the growling and snarling stopped.

Hiei smelled tears in the air. He flitted through the trees and saw, well, it was stupid when he thought he saw an angel. But it was only the onna. She was crying, and there was a demon right in front of her. What was she doing? She just stood there, not even looking at the monster.

That was when he saw the blindfold. What? Who would send her out here like this? Surely she was not that big of a baka to do something as stupid as this. It must have been some sort of ritual performed by nigens.

It was about to strike the ferry onna when Hiei sliced it in half with his sword. He looked back at the onna. She sniffed and had gathered her wits back together. She looked directly at him (but of course, when blindfolded you can't see anything). Hiei stood completely still. She really would never last in the Makai. She didn't even know he was there.

"Hiei? Is that you?"


	3. Guardian Angel

A Brother's Love : Guardian Angel

A/N: Thank you for your patience. Thank you all reviewers! (Bows). Yes, didn't I say that the party chapter wasn't going to be ordinary? . Told ya so. Okay, enough gloating. This chapter. Romance might begin. Might. Highly doubt it, but might. Keep reviewing.

Botan wasn't sure why she asked if Hiei was there. I mean, there was no way in the three worlds he would be there. Right?

Hiei froze when he heard her speak his name. How could she have known? He didn't make a sound. The only noise was the two halves of the demon falling to the ground. Then he saw her reach out to where he stood. She stepped forward cautiously, her white dress dragging on the ground.

"Are you there?"

Her fingers were inches away from his face. Hiei had no expression, but he was torn. He could move, and then give away his position, or he could stay. He chose the latter option. Her fingers were centimeters away from his cheek.

"Botan!"

Hiei watched as the ferry onna instantly withdrew her hand. She looked over her shoulder.

"Yusuke? Is that you?"

Hiei vanished into a nearby tree. He saw Yusuke run up to the ferry girl. Hiei was surprised to see Kurama, Kurama's onna, the annoying girl who slapped Yusuke a lot, Yukina, and to his distaste, Kuwabara following the ex-detective.

"Sorry, Botan, I forgot that there were demons in these woods."

Hiei rolled his eyes at the baka detective. Sometimes that half demon disappointed him. Hiei watched them remove the onna's white blindfold. Kurama looked concerned for the onna's safety. That was when the fox noticed the deceased demon.

"Who did this?"

Botan then saw the demon. She gasped and almost fainted. Hiei saw her start to wobble but the fox grasped her shoulders. She took a shaky breath.

"I don't know. I couldn't see, obviously, but at first I thought it was Hiei. But... it couldn't have been."

Hiei smirked. Yeah, that's right. He would never do such thing. Ever. It was perfect. Then he saw the fox look in his direction while everyone else was tending to the onna. Hiei glared. Damn that fox.

**So, I take it you did save Botan.** Kurama's smug voice made its way into Hiei's mind.

**Hn. Why would I save the onna? Just ask yourself that, fox.**

Hiei was rewarded with silence. He crossed his arms across his chest. _Serves that nosy fox right. I hope that crushed his ego into – _

**I don't have to ask myself why. That doesn't prove your innocence.**

**Fox, I'm warning you–**

Hiei was interrupted by loud laughter. His blood red eyes narrowed as he saw the fox chuckling noisily. He had to put his hands on his knees in order to steady himself. Hiei growled, knowing that no one would be able to hear him.

The entire team was giving Kurama concerned glances. Yusuke was getting a kick at the fox acting so out of character. Kurama wiped his eyes and smiled at Botan, who was still shaken from the dead demon.

"Well, Botan, it looks like you've got a guardian angel."

Kurama tried to keep a straight face, honest. But... he failed. Miserably. He burst out laughing again. Yusuke caught on, to Hiei's dismay, and joined the stupid fox in his mirth. Yukina started to heal Botan from some bruises. Shizuru and Keiko just stood there, not sure whether to worry about Botan or Kurama and Yusuke.

Soon, the party dispersed. Yusuke was carrying Keiko on his back and Kurama and Shizuru were walking hand in hand. Kuwabara had to pried off of Yukina with a crowbar. Seriously. Botan almost chased off the love struck baka with her oar.

"Whew! What a party!"

Yukina collapsed onto the mat. Botan smiled softly as the ice demon instantly fell asleep. Being the caring ferry girl that she was, Botan pulled the covers up so that they were covering the ice maiden. Unlike Yukina, Botan was restless. The rush of adrenalin hadn't worn off yet. So, Botan stepped out of Yukina's room.

"Hello, Botan. What's keeping you up?"

Genkai appeared out of the shadows, holding two full tea cups. Botan took one graciously and sipped it before answering. She licked her lips.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not tired."

Genkai nodded. The two women stood in silence.

"You know what's strange, Botan?" Botan looked at the old woman, shaking her head, saying 'no' silently. "You aren't love-struck like everyone else. Yusuke has Keiko, Kurama may not admit it, but him and Shizuru definitely have a _thing._ And then there's Yukina and Kuwabara."

Botan sighed and took a sip of the hot tea. It warmed and burned her throat at the same time. She had been contemplating the whole _love_ thing for a long time.

"It's normal, Genkai. The people who are alive fall in love. I am Death." Botan made a cat face at the aged woman. "Who in their right mind would fall in love with Death?"

Genkai was not a fool. She could hear a certain angst and sorrow in the ferry girl. It was... unnerving. She had always known Botan to be the girl with a sunny disposition. Well, everyone had to be serious once and a while, even Yusuke.

"Everyone deserves love, Botan. Even Death herself."

Botan turned to face Genkai, but found that she was gone. Botan frowned, but then recovered from the shock. The ferry girl turned and headed to the front of the temple. She opened the doors and sat on the stone steps, now in a thinking mood.

Botan gazed up into the starry night sky. Then, in a rush of movement, Botan summoned her oar and sped off into the sky, her hair becoming undone.

The feeling of the wind was beyond description. It was like a drug that Botan had gotten addicted to. She couldn't stop. She soared up into the clouds as she chanted to herself. _Higher...higher..._ Botan danced across the sky erratically. She was free. There were no worries in the sky. Only the stars were her witness.

Unknown to Botan, she was wrong. Hiei was watching her intently. He had been pondering what Kurama had called him. A guardian angel. The irony was so apparent it was almost sickening. He was distracted by the _whoosh_ of air above him.

The baka ferry onna was flying. Rather excitedly too. In one moment she was skimming the treetops and in another she was soaring among the clouds, a pink blot in the sky. Hiei's crimson eyes narrowed. _Why does the onna like to fly so much? Hn. Whatever._ Like he cared anyway. Then, she stopped. Botan came to an abrupt halt, her blue hair flying all around her face at the sudden stop of motion. She gazed up at the stars and moon. _Maybe, just maybe someone is out there to love me. Someone who isn't afraid of Death._ At the last thought, Botan laughed softly. Like anyone would be afraid of her. She sighed and turned so she was flying upside down, back towards the temple. Hiei was slightly interested in the onna now. She stared up into the sky like her executioner was waiting there. He smirked. If that was true, than she would be looking directly at him. Baka. Then he heard a sound. It startled him, to say the least. Now, don't get Hiei wrong, he had heard a lot of sighs in his lifetime, but never one from the ferry onna. His head shot up to the sky, but only to find that she was already flying back to the temple. Botan crawled under the covers with Yukina. Her eye lids were feeling very heavy. Slowly, Botan feel asleep. Her night was dreamless, but the entire time, she felt as if someone was watching her. Hiei flitted to his sister's window, which was open. He sat on the sill, taking comfort in knowing that she was safe. Then his blood shaded eyes traveled to the deity sleeping next to her. She shiftedand snuggled into the pillow, some of the blankets falling off of her. That was when she started to shiver.

_Baka onna. Only she can pull off idiocy in her sleep._ Hiei watched her trembling and then gave a sigh of annoyance and defeat. Looking around to make sure that no one, I repeat, not a soul around, would witness what he was about to do. Satisfied, Hiei moved off the window sill silently and was instantly at the onna's side.

_Why am I even doing this? She's a baka. _Hiei reasoned, but his one hand went to the blankets, pulling them up to her shoulders. The ferry onna stopped trembling and rolled over once more. She was almost touching him. Hiei didn't move, just in case she was a light sleeper. She frowned in her unconscious state, like she was worried even in her dreams. Hiei smirked at that. Baka.

Then he moved so he was standing in the shadows of the room. If the two girls woke up now, he would be hidden. His eyes moved to his sister. Yukina. His eyes softened. She was an angel. He hoped that she was happy here. He averted his eyes, feeling unworthy of even gazing at his sister. He quickly vanished and in an instant, Hiei, Master of the Jagan, was gone.

Botan was the first to wake up. She yawned, stretching like a cat. She combed her long hair and walked out to the bathroom. She wanted to take a shower. Botan massaged her scalp with shampoo and let the hot steam cleanse her pours. She stepped out, towel-clad. Yukina just opened the door to see Death in a towel.

"Good morning, Botan."

Yukina bowed, her cheeks turning red. Botan wasn't exactly comfortable about the situation herself either.

"I'm sorry, Yukina."

Yukina smiled, looking up into Botan's pink eyes.

"It's okay. I wanted to take a shower too..."

Botan nodded and quickly hurried into Yukina's bedroom. She felt like a baka. She was embarrassed. She was not used to people seeing her in such a state. Botan sighed, her cheeks cooling down.

Soon, Botan was clothed, her hair tied up. She was wearing a long skirt and a comfortable tank top. Botan sighed as she leaned against the wall. _Life, well, her existence, is good._ Yukina came in, having been a wise demon and brought her clothes with her into the bathroom. She smiled at Botan, and the ferry girl was content. She had a wonderful friend and it was her vacation. There was no way in the three worlds that anything could go wrong.

After a simple breakfast, the two friends went outside, exploring. In the middle of a game of I Spy, Yukina asked the question that Botan had been dreading. She had prayed to Enma every night, asking him to spare her of this torture.

"Botan, do you think I'll ever find my brother?"

Botan had been walking. She stopped and looked the ice demon in the eyes. She saw the torment, the feeling of loneliness. Her hopes disappearing slowly. Botan hugged the shy ice maiden. Yukina was hesitant, but she returned the gesture.

"I think that you will. In fact, I think your brother is looking for you at this very moment."

Botan sniffed, fighting the growing tears. It was so hard to breathe. That was when she felt Yukina's shoulders stiffen. Botan released the demon, about to apologize when she saw tear gems slipping out of the ice maiden's beautiful eyes.

"Yukina, don't cry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to–"

Yukina sniffed and wiped her eyes, trying to catch the priceless jewels in her hands.

"It's okay, Botan. I'm just... so... happy that you think that. It's been so long, and I was wondering if Hiei ever found him. Or if he even looked for him at all."

Yukina looked troubled and started to cry again. Not childishly or hysterical. Just a few tears. Botan bit her lip. She hated to see people in pain. Especially her friends.

"Yukina, I'm sure Hiei is, right at this moment! Come on, smile. There's no need for tears. Hiei is the fastest of the Rekai Tentei. He's bound to find your brother sooner or later!"

Yukina looked up into Botan's eyes. It tore Botan's heart into little, tiny pieces. It wasn't fair. Botan was never a good liar, and she absolutely despised to lie to her friends. And this wasn't just a friend. This was Yukina.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Yukina gave Botan a beaming smile. Botan decided to change the subject. She couldn't wouldn't be able to lie much longer if they stayed on the topic of Yukina's brother.

"Want to ride on my oar? It's fun, and it'll cheer you up."

Yukina looked apprehensive as Botan reached into the sky and pulled her oar seemingly out of thin air. Then, Yukina looked to the bright blue sky. Then she nodded, a smile wriggling onto her face. Botan grinned and grabbed the ice maiden's hand.

"Okay, now, I recommend that you put your arms around me, but some people are better with just hanging onto the oar."

Yukina followed Botan's advice and wrapped her arms around her as she sat on the oar. Botan smiled and took a deep breath.

"Okay, here we go!"

Botan took off slower than she usually did, but that was for Yukina's sake. She felt the ice demon's arms tighten, but then go back to their normal grip. Botan looked down at the ice maiden.

"Yukina, do you want to go faster?"

Yukina looked up at Botan. Slowly, she nodded. Botan felt her heart pound with the knowledge of the upcoming flight. Oh how she enjoyed the wind.

"Hang on tight!"

Botan gripped the oar tightly and took off, going at top speed. She rolled, did flips, and to her relief, Yukina was laughing giddily.

Hiei was sleeping when he heard laughter. He knew that sound by heart. It was his sister. The funny thing was, he heard it above him. Looking up, his black hair blowing in the slight breeze, Hiei saw the ferry onna soaring through the sky, dipping into the clouds. His sister was cheering and letting out sounds of delight. The Koorime's expression was calm, like he had found a momentary peace. Momentary, key word.

That was when Hiei felt it. A fairly strong demonic aura. His eyes narrowed. He could beat them easily. He fissured in and out of sight, and his heart sunk when he found out where they were headed. To the ferry onna and his beloved sister.

Botan screamed as she saw a large demon who blocked her path. She stopped instantly, having to catch Yukina. She glared at the demon.

"Leave us alone! Go awa–!"

Botan was cut off as the demon grabbed her and vanished. Yukina's eyes were wide and her breathing was coming in short gasps. She blinked, and soon Botan's oar vanished. Yukina didn't even realize or care at the time that she was falling. She screamed, tear gems leaking out of her eyes and falling into the wind.

"BOTAN!"

Hiei heard his sister scream the onna's name and he rushed to her, catching her in midair. Judging by her lack of reaction, Yukina didn't even care, or notice, that she was saved. Hiei set her on the ground, his face devoid of all emotions.

"Yukina, what happened? Where's the ferry onna?"

Yukina looked at him, crying. She hiccupped and sank to her knees. Hiei, not really that great with the whole comforting thing, knelt down on one knee and put two hands on her shoulders. His eyes were soft and gentle.

"Yukina, just tell me what happened."

"D-demons took Botan away." She wailed, tear gems pouring out of her. "She-we were riding on her oar, and then, they-they just came." Hiei felt rage shooting through his veins. Those demons were going to pay for making his sister cry. "Hiei? Will you save her?"

Hiei looked into his sister's loving eyes. She was gaining control of herself. The ice maiden looked up at the silent demon. He stood and looked toward the sky. He'd be able to track them.

"I'll get the onna back."

Yukina blinked and was about to bow and thank him, but he was already gone. She looked off into the woods. She closed her eyes. _Botan, just hang on. Hiei is coming. He'll save you. Hiei can do anything._

A/N: Twist! Twist twist twist! Sorry. Just getting a little ahead of myself. Anyways, how did you like it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Broccoli? Tell me, I would love to know! (Hint: that means review!)


	4. Back in Business

A Brother's Love : Back in Business

A/N : Hey! I thank all reviewers. To those who I can reply to, I do. (Bows). Okay, so Hiei is royally pissed that a demon DARE make his sister cry. (Cheers, yeah Hiei! Go kick some demon butt!) So, stay tuned, and watch the action/romance/broccoli fest unfold! Hahha. Don't forget to R&R!

Botan screamed at the top of her lungs as she was whirling through the air. She didn't like it. The wind was no longer her ally, it was pinching her face, hurting her. But that was least of her worries. She glared up at the demon who was squeezing her arm painfully.

"Let me go! I'm warning you!"

Botan got a lethal growl in response to her outburst, causing her to fall silent. She closed her eyes. Where was she going to go? Why her? Then she remembered Yukina. Was she okay? Botan felt cold hands clench around her heart. _Dear Enma, let Yukina be okay._

Hiei could fell the aura receding into the distance, but whoever these demons were, their speed was nothing compared to his. Sure, though Hiei would never admit, they were fast and they got a good five minutes head start, but he would catch them. He would catch them, kill them, and steal the ferry onna back. He thought of his sister's tears. He growled and moved faster. Those demons had to die.

That was when he realized that he recognized where he was going. Memories flashed across his mind. It had began to snow, and he had caught a single flake in his hand. Yusuke and Kuwabara were heading in the same direction, thinking that they had pulled a fast one on him. Hiei's crimson eyes widened dangerously. No, it couldn't be...

Botan was taken into a small cave. It was cold, and Botan was scared. No, scared is not the right word. Terrified into shock is better. Her eyes were glazed over with anger and sorrow.

"Where am I? Who's there?"

Botan saw a light flash on. She squinted, trying to see. It was hard with the dark wetness of the cave, and her eyes that were threatening to leak. Then she saw a shadow emerge into the light. It was short and fat. It was evil, he reeked with the putrid stench of greed.

Botan's pink eyes widened. How? How could he have gotten her?

"Good, you're awake, Koorime."

Hiei felt blood boil when he saw a clearing. A large building that used to stand there was brought to be rubble. _That bastard is back. He's not going to get off so easy this time. _

Hiei searched high and low. He couldn't find anything, just the remains of the mansion that once stood. He seethed with rage. He wanted the blood of one man. He wanted it now, and he couldn't find him.

"Tarukane!"

The fat old man stopped. His eyes narrowed.

"How did you know my name, wench?"

Botan hit herself mentally. _Baka! Now what am I going to do?_ Botan bit her lip defiantly. Her eyes had a fire in them as she glared at the man who had captured Yukina years ago. Then she realized that he called her a Koorime. _Oh Enma. He thinks I'm like Yukina. What am I going to do? Someone, anyone, help me! Please!_

Tarukane rolled his eyes, not caring and faced the demons that crowded the room.

"Oh well, do your job, boys."

The bastard walked out of the room, and Botan glared at the demons, mustering up all the courage possible. She frowned. She couldn't cry. She wasn't allowed. Because, if she did, she was as good as dead.

Hiei untied his headband. He'd use his Jagan to find the ferry onna. If she was still among living.

His eyes closed in intense concentration. That was when he heard her thoughts. She sounded so desperate. He honed in on them. Vivid and sharp emotions came to him from the onna. Hopelessness, a deadly anger, sorrow, and horror. Hiei had to take a few deep breaths. These emotions were the onna's, but he felt them all the same.

Botan was being hit, and she let out a shriek. Her right cheek was cut open, bleeding heavily. She knew that the demons wouldn't kill her. Tarukane needed her. She glowered at the thought. She had to suppress all urges to break down and cry. Fortunately for our ferry girl, all the concentration and resistance kept her mind off some of the pain. Some, not all.

_Onna. Where are you?_

Botan opened her eyes. Hope blossomed in her chest. Hiei was here. Thank Enma!

_Hiei? I don't know, but get me out of here! Please! I can't keep the tears in much longer! Please, Hiei!_

Botan looked and saw a mix between a horse and bird demon pull out a whip. The grin on his face was disgusting. Botan closed herself off to any emotions and braced herself for the pain.

A piercing crack was heard throughout the cave that was soon followed by a blood curdling scream.

_She doesn't know how long she could keep the tears in? What the fuck does that mean?_ Hiei fumed as he thought about it. Then it snapped, his stomach turning to cold stone. Tarukane thought that Botan was a Koorime because of how similar she looked to his sister. If the onna cried, then it was all over for her.

Hiei prodded her mind, but all he got was a loud shriek and agony. He finally found it. It was underground, right where the mansion once stood. Hiei's eyes filled with the look of a murderer. He unsheathed his katana and sped into the rubble.

Botan was left alone to wallow in her pain. She saw a rotting piece of meat in the corner. Maggots were squirming all over it. Botan fought the urge to vomit. Where was Hiei? She wanted to get out of there. She was so close to crying.

Botan was broken. Her clothes were ripped, and most of her shirt was gone, leaving her in her bra. She would be embarrassed, but it's hard to care about appearance when you are close to dying. Her skirt was ripped in many places. Some corner of her mind thought about how it was her favorite outfit. Then she heard the dungeon doors open. Tarukane stepped in, his demon minions following him. They were smiling. Botan saw swords in their hands. _This is it. This really is the end. Death is going to die._

Hiei ran through corridors, killing anyone who was in them. He smelled blood. It was the onna's. This seemed to fuel his rage. She was a defenseless girl! She didn't deserve this torture. Hiei remembered how she was fighting to urge to cry the last time he 'talked' to her. He felt an emotion work its way into him. He didn't know what it was. It was caused by the fact that Botan was doing this for his sister.

Shaking himself, Hiei sped through the complex, and then he saw two large doors. He allowed an evil smirk play on his lips. He could sense the onna. She was almost dead. When that thought came into his mind, he lost it. It was like he had no self control. Hiei let out a bellow of demonic anger as he barged through the doors, breaking them off of their hinges.

Botan let out a choked cry. _No, don't you dare do it, Botan! If you cry, you won't only die, but Yukina will be in danger!_ Botan thought rebelliously. That was when the doors burst open. Botan couldn't even follow the movements of the intruder, all she knew was that she was covered in demon blood. It was sticky.

Botan got up, her legs shaking. If she gathered up enough strength, she should be able to stand for a few minutes. And even that was pushing it. Her eyes finally focused and they landed on Hiei. He was trembling, but Botan could tell it wasn't a sign of weakness. He was standing above Tarukane, who was stammering on the ground like the pitiful vermin he was. He recognized Hiei from their last encounter.

Botan walked over to Hiei, who turned when he heard the noise. She touched his shoulder, and to her astonishment, he didn't grab her wrist. She looked at the crime lord. For a fleeting moment, she was going to tell Hiei to spare him. Then, her face darkened. The pain she was experiencing sank in. Then her thoughts turned to what he had done to Yukina and she had to go through. He had gotten his chance.

"Do what you want."

The onna turned so her back was facing Tarukane. Hiei felt a maniacal grin spread across his features. He was sure that the crime lord could see his fangs.

Botan ignored the screams. Actually, she didn't hear them. Her mind was falling apart. She was confused as to why Hiei came to rescue her. It was a mystery to her. Then the cuts that the whips and swords made were also draining her of all thought. She felt her knees hit the floor painfully. Somewhere in the dark recesses of her brain, she noticed that Hiei was done. He was now looking into her eyes. He was saying something.

"Thanks, Hiei. I owe you one."

Botan smiled at him, letting the tears fall. She passed out, but not before she heard one word. It was panicked, like it was the only thing the half Koorime could think of to say. Even if that was all it was, it still made Botan's heart skip a beat.

"Botan!"

Hiei was satisfied at the death of the disgusting excuse for a nigen. Then he heard a soft thud. It was the sound of flesh hitting the cavern floor. He saw the ferry onna trembling on her knees. He lowered himself to her, worried. If she died, he had no idea what he would do. He didn't even know if it was possible for her to die.

She looked into his eyes with tears pouring down her face. He felt his expression become gentle. She had finally let the tears come.

"Thanks, Hiei. I owe you one."

She smiled up at him. Not just an ordinary baka onna smile, but an actual, genuine smile. It was full of so much emotion that Hiei didn't have time to decipher it before her eyes started to roll back into her head.

"Botan!"

He flinched as he said it. It struck him that this was the first time he ever said her name. But, it was okay, she passed out before she heard him, but a paranoid part of him thought that she was smiling as she lost consciousness.

Genkai found Yukina, and when she heard the news about Botan and Hiei going to rescue her, the old woman immediately phoned Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Yukina had put all her faith into the half Koorime, but Genkai wasn't so sure. She just wanted to make sure that Botan got back to the temple safely.

Yusuke was there faster than she thought he would show up. The reason being was that he had never heard Genkai use the tone of voice that he heard over the phone. To say it bluntly, it freaked our detective out. Kurama and Kuwabara were only minutes away from arriving with Yusuke.

"Genkai! What happened? Tell us!"

Kurama was silent as Yusuke shouted at the old woman. Kuwabara felt a need to join in.

"Come on, tell us! What does this have to do with Yukina and the shrimp?"

The two bakas continued ranting. Their yells even reached Yukina, who had been waiting for Hiei's return. She stepped quietly inside, her emotions reserved as the guests eyed her. Kuwabara leapt to his feet, clasping Yukina's hands into his.

"Yukina, darling, tell us, what happened to Botan? We need to know so we can help."

Yukina made no move to remove her hands from Kuwabara's. The only thing that did was Yusuke's fist.

"Shut up, baka! You don't want to scare Yukina with that ugly face of yours!"

Kuwabara was about to scream at Yusuke about how good looking he was when a soft voice ruined any attempt.

"Botan was kidnaped by demons, and Hiei went to get her. He'll rescue her, you'll see."

Genkai looked at the confidence and hope in Yukina's eyes. Her sureness was in her voice as well. Kurama smiled wistfully. Yukina, with the kind heart that she had, would not care to find out that Hiei was her brother after all. In fact, she would probably be overjoyed with the fact. To bad Hiei was more stubborn than a donkey when it came to that subject.

Hiei carried Botan in his arms out of the torture chamber. Her head was resting on his shoulders, her shallow breaths warming the skin on his neck. Her hair had fallen out of its tie. _Hn. I like it better that way... WHAT DID I JUST THINK!_

Hiei growled at himself. Then he felt Botan shift in his arms as he sped towards the temple. Some blood from her cheek smeared on his skin. Then he felt the warm and yet sticky substance soak its way through his black cloak. _The onna needs to get to the temple. Now._

Hiei jumped through the trees. For the first time in his life, he doubted if his own speed would be fast enough in order to save Botan.

The five people sat in silence for a long while. Yukina bit her lip nervously. It was getting dark out. Hiei should have been back by now. He is unbeatable. He must have gotten to Botan by now. He had just had to.

"Do you think we should follow him?"

Kurama was the one who broke the thick silence with his calm, serene voice. Yusuke frowned and shook his head slowly.

"Yukina said demons took her, and the only demons I can sense are the weaklings in the forest around Genkai's. Every now and then I can sense Hiei, but he's moving so fast."

This caused alarm for Kurama. Yusuke had gotten to be a great fighter over the years. He would be able to track Hiei even at his speed. That must mean that Hiei was pushing himself to go faster than he ought to. Kurama felt his teeth gnaw at his lower lip. Just what the hell happened to him and Botan?

As if to answer the fox's question, the temple doors opened. The team turned to see the half Koorime panting, his chest heaving. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes halfway closed. His shoulder rose with each breath he took. Botan was in his arms. She looked like she had been through hell and back.

"What the hell happened, shorty?"

Hiei was so exhausted he couldn't even retort to the baka's insult. He blinked, and his knees buckled. He felt himself fall, and he saw the onna start to roll out of his grasp. His fingers tightened around what remained of her clothes.

_Botan..._

A/N: Hey! I had so much fun writing this! I love it when Yu Yu Hakusho characters just let themselves go with unstoppable rage. It feeds the fire to my interest. So, how did you like it? Was it detailed enough? Do you want more? Oh please tell me if you want more! I would appreciate it. So review!

-Orphan Mia


	5. Delirium

A Brother's Love : Delirium

A/N : I love your reviews! They fuel my soul and passion for writing! So thank you, all the readers who respond! So, here is the next installment to "A Brother's Love". Enjoy.

I

Kurama caught Botan before she hit the ground. He was horrified to see that her shirt was gone all together and her skirt, once long and flowing, was now short and ragged. He tried to move Botan to a place where Yukina would have an easy time healing her, but Kurama was met with resistance.

To the fox's astonishment, Hiei's fingers were clenched into a fist, a shred of cloth being crushed by his fingers. Kurama's green eyes softened at the sight. Maybe Hiei wasn't such a lost cause after all. He took the half Koorime's hand into his and eased his fingers off of the remains of Botan's skirt.

II

Yusuke felt the blood drain from his face when Hiei walked through the temple doors. He looked, well, he looked like crap. His bangs stuck to his forehead, which was covered in sweat. His breaths were coming in fast, shallow pants. Then he fell.

Hiei never relied on anyone for help. This was the only time he ever just passed out without giving some smart ass reason. Or some demand. Yusuke saw Kurama take Botan into Yukina's room. Yusuke felt his demon half want to tear apart Hiei for not protecting her, but he knew that Hiei did his best. He was, after all, Hiei.

Yusuke gathered up Hiei into his arms and shifted, trying to adjust to the Koorime's weight. Yusuke gritted his teeth. _Shorty's got to go on a diet, man!_ But the detective knew that it was Hiei's muscle mass that made him heavy. Yusuke sucked in oxygen and brought Hiei to Genkai's room.

III

Kurama just outside the door to Yukina's room while the ice maiden healed Botan. His demon half was fuming. Botan was like his sister. If anyone hurt her, well, all hell would break loose and they would find themselves going home in several bags.

Kurama took a deep breath, calming himself. She's alive. Barely, but that's still something. The fox heard footsteps. Yusuke walked towards him.

"Genkai's healing Hiei. She said his leg muscles were close to being completely shot. Just what the heck did Hiei do to himself?"

Kurama frowned as the detective leaned against the opposite side of the door. The fox wove his fingers through his silky hair.

"To put it simply, Hiei sprinted to get Botan back here." Yusuke gave Kurama a what-the-hell-does-that-mean expression. "Well, Hiei went all out. He went faster than his body was supposed to. He might have broken a few laws of physics to get here."

Yusuke glanced over his shoulder, towards Genkai's room.

"I guess the shrimp does have a heart."

Kurama smiled and was about to verbalize the fact that he agreed when they heard a loud gasp followed by sobs.

IV

Blue. That was what Botan first saw when she woke up. Her mind and body were all reacting slowly. A dull ache throbbed within her. That was when everything crashed down on her. The demons taking her. Yukina. Torture. Pain. Tear gems. Hiei. Death.

Botan sat up like she had just been raised up from the dead, her back straight and arms out in front of her. Her chest expanded as she inhaled, a loud gasp filling the room. Botan didn't even realize that she was the one who gasped. Her pink eyes darted around the room. A small part of her knew that she was in Yukina's room. That she was safe. But that wasn't enough.

Botan almost started to scream when she saw Yukina. The little ice maiden looked at her, her expression full of love and care. Botan felt her lower lip tremble. There was no way for Yukina to escape the monstrous hug that Botan gave her. Botan sobbed helplessly as she tightened her arms around the ice demon.

Yukina patted Botan on the back, trying to do anything so she could be of assistance. When Botan tightened her hold on her, she didn't complain. Sure, it was getting harder to breathe, but Yukina didn't mind. Botan was hysterical. She kept on squeezing Yukina like she was making sure that she was still there.

V

Yusuke and Kurama had thought that Botan had died, but she was clutching onto Yukina with a death grip. Kurama and Yusuke were silent as they watched the depressing scene unfold. Botan never released the Koorime, and the fox could tell by the look on her face that it was getting to be a labor for her to breathe properly.

Kurama kneeled on the floor and gently touched Botan's shoulder. She flinched away from him. Kurama smiled sadly and put two hands on her shoulders.

"Botan, it's me, Kurama."

It seemed like hours before the ferry girl responded. She released Yukina reluctantly. She sniffed and tried to get her breathing under control. She felt warm arms encircle her. She just trembled in Kurama's embrace, not being able to return it. Yusuke felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of the usually bright and cheery ferry girl in utter shambles.

VI

Botan dried her tears, or tried to with her sleeves, but found that she had none. She looked down and was shocked to see that she was in her under garments. She turned bright red and brought a blanket up to her chin, covering herself. She bowed her head, not wanting to look her friends in the eye.

"Sorry."

Yusuke didn't even comment on her lack of clothing. It wouldn't be appropriate. Besides, he was to preoccupied with Botan's well being. Botan was given a white nightgown, which she slipped on. She soon tied up her hair, still silent.

"Botan, what happened to you?"

VII

Kuwabara was now in the room as Yusuke asked the questions that was on everyone's minds. Botan looked at Yukina. She felt her eyes watering.

"Yukina, are you okay?"

Everyone shifted their attention to Yukina, who looked just as confused and startled as the next person. She nodded slowly. Botan sighed with relief and let fat tears roll down her cheeks.

"Botan, you had cuts everywhere. There where whip marks on your back. Who in the hell did this to you? Tell us and we can beat the living stuffing out of him!"

Kuwabara shouted, and was quickly subdued by Kurama and Yusuke. Botan felt the painful memories resurface. She closed her eyes. She had never been so terrified in her entire life.

"It was Tarukane. He thought I was of the Koorime race. He tortured me in order to get tear gems."

VIII

The outburst in Yukina's room was deafening. Yusuke let out a shout of rage. Kurama let out a low, throaty growl. Kuwabara nearly broke his own voice box.

"Tarukane? The creep that took Yukina?"

Botan saw Yukina's face become fragile as she nodded. Kurama had to restrain all rage that was flowing through his veins. Yusuke had Botan tell them what had been done to her. It got worse and worse. Yusuke made a choking sound when Botan got to the part about being whipped and sliced with swords.

"But, he's dead now. I let Hiei kill him." Botan's voice was cold as ice. Her eyes were half lidded. "I couldn't stop thinking about what he did to Yukina, what he had done to me. Hiei and Yukina had given him a chance, and he ruined it."

Botan trembled as she got to the last part. Yusuke took her into his arms, letting her rest his head on her shoulders. Soon, the ferry girl was asleep. Kurama turned to Yusuke as he lay Botan down on the mat.

"We should call Koenma."

IX

_Hiei was in Tarukane's torture chamber. Everyone inside was dead. Hiei observed every lump of bloody flesh with uncaring eyes. Each and everyone of them deserved it. That was when he heard a soft cry in the corner. _

_Hiei moved quietly and saw his sister. Yukina looked at him with fear and distrust in her eyes. At first, Hiei was confused as to why, until he saw her stomach. Her kimono was blossoming with red where he stomach was. Hiei realized that he was holding his katana, and it had his sister's blood on it. _

_Hiei reached out, wanting to touch his sister. She flinched away from him, closing her eyes. Then, she relaxed, leaving the land of the living forever. Hiei felt his heart stop. He...killed Yukina? What?_

_Before he had time to cry out in anguish, the body slouched so its back was on the floor, it's face changing. Hiei felt his eyes widen when he saw the baka onna staring straight up at him with her eyes glazed over, unseeing. She was dead. Hiei had the scream building up in his throat. _

"_NO!"_

Hiei jolted awake, his one arm reaching up, startling Genkai. The onna's name was on his lips, but he swallowed it. He saw the old woman staring at him, her eyes widened slightly.

"Where's the baka onna?"

X

A/N : Sorry to end the chapter so soon! I need to carry my ideas over to the next chapter. (I have issues, don't worry!) So, R&R. Just to let me know that you are all still alive and well. .


	6. Ray of Sunshine

A Brother's Love : Ray of Sunshine

A/N : Thanks for reviewing. It's all good in the hood, but please, give me advice or just tell me that you liked it. Or flame it. It doesn't matter to me. Anyway, yeah so Hiei has a nightmare just to give you readers an insight on how much he hates himself when it comes to his sister. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

I

Hiei asked the woman where the ferry onna was without emotion. At least, that what it sounded like. Hiei had a disgusting feeling in his stomach. He thought that baka onna was dead. That she didn't make it after he passed out. He felt his chest constrict in pain. He put his hand over it, grabbing at his heart.

Genkai looked him over, and then was satisfied to see that his legs were fully healed and that Hiei was ready to get up and move.

"She's in Yukina's room."

Hiei nodded and fissured out of the old woman's sight. He appeared in his sister's room. He saw that Yukina was fighting the urge to cry. The oaf was clenching his fists while Kurama was deadly silent. Yusuke glared at him when he came into view.

"Do you even know what happened to her?"

Hiei felt the pain in his chest come back. For a second, he thought she was dead, but then he observed her more closely. He saw her chest rise with a good, steady inhale. Hiei felt his shoulders ease and his eyes turn back to the detective.

"She was beaten so she would cry. So?"

Hiei never saw the punch coming. It was almost like when he had first fought Yusuke. The detective's fist collided with the side of this face. Hiei was actually knocked down to the floor. He put a hand over his burning cheek, giving Yusuke a death glare.

"She was almost dead, Hiei! The least you could do is act like you care!"

II

Botan woke up to hear Yusuke yelling. She saw Hiei glaring at the detective. Her eyes widened to see that one side of his face was starting to swell. _Did Yusuke hit Hiei?_ Botan pondered, but as she did this, she made noise by shifting under the covers. Instantly, all attention was on her.

"Sorry for yelling, Botan."

Yusuke apologized quietly, giving Hiei one last glance before leaving the room. Kurama followed, bringing Yukina and Kuwabara with him. They closed the door after them, leaving the ferry girl all alone with the half Koorime.

"What did he do to you, onna?"

Hiei's voice was low and even. Control. He was all about control. The onna looked at him, her eyes wide. Then they lowered to her hands that were resting on her lap.

"He tried to get me to cry... by torture."

III

Koenma was sitting on his desk, up to his pacifier in paper work now that Botan was on a two week vacation. That was when his spirit compact rang. At first, the Prince of Hell was startled. He hadn't heard the ringing of the compact in a long time. With an exasperated sigh, he picked up the compact and flipped it open. Yusuke stared back at him.

"Hey, Koenma, um, did Tarukane make it your world yet?"

Koenma almost let his pacifier slip out of his mouth.

"The Tarukane? I don't know, why?"

Yusuke looked furious, but Koenma could tell that his fury was not directed at him.

"He thought Botan was a Koorime. He beat her... it was pretty bad, Koenma. Hiei kind of... unleashed his rage. I'm pretty sure that scum bag didn't make it."

Koenma barely heard the part about Hiei. He felt bile rise in his stomach.

"What about Botan? Is she okay?" Yusuke nodded grimly. Koenma shook with disgust. He couldn't understand how some nigens could be so heartless. Worse than some of the worst demons. "I'll be over as soon as I can. I have to take care of something first."

IV

The Great Lord Enma sat in his chair, judging excellently good souls and nauseatingly bad ones. He just got an old wrinkly man by the name of Tarukane when his son came into the room. Enma stopped in the middle of his judgement when his son floated up to his hear. Tarukane was in shock, it isn't everyday you are in front of an enormous god. Actually, God himself.

Tarukane watched as the toddler talked to the giant. The giants eyes widened and the crime lord swore that he heard his teeth gnashing. The giant's intimidating eyes settled on Tarukane, Hell's fire blazing in them.

"So, you like to torture innocent demons and top ferry girls, do you?"

Tarukane felt himself stuttering, spit flying everywhere.

Koenma left, hearing the ear-drum-splitting screams echoing throughout all of Rekai. The Prince of Hell smiled. It was the simple things in life that just made his day. That would include giving the proper punishment to the lower beings of the universe.

V

Botan explained her torture. She didn't cry this time. It was settling in that she was safe, and that her past experiences remained past. Sure, Botan knew she would have nightmares, but things will get better in time.

Hiei gritted his teeth when he heard in detail just what the ferry onna had to go through. It was worse than what his sister had to go through. The onna was inches from death. She was lucky to be... still existing. Hiei stood and leaned against the wall, never breaking his eye contact with the ferry onna.

"Thank you."

Botan felt her pink eyes widen. Widen is a very dull word. Actually, if her eyes had been any bigger, they would have fallen out of her skull. Her brain was in shards. Hiei... Master of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame... apologizing? In her mind, Botan was twitching helplessly on the ground.

"For what? I didn't do anything."

Hiei was in as much turmoil with himself just as Botan was. It was this feeling, rising up in his stomach. It wasn't painful, well, not exactly. It was a swelling, and it was choking off his air supply. If he didn't say this, than he was going to be tormented by the sensation all day.

"For not crying. You saved my sister."

Botan was not used to this. Hiei's voice was not gentle or compassionate, unlike his words. In fact, it sounded like he didn't care at all. But his eyes told a different story. If Botan had blinked, she would have missed it. But she didn't. She saw his eyes soften at the thought of his sister's safety. She smiled at the half Koorime. He looked away, the usual scowl on his face. Botan felt her smile turn into a grin. She knew better.

VI

Koenma burst though the temple doors, in his teenage from. He saw Kuwabara sleeping on the floor, mouth hanging open letting some saliva pool on the floor. Kurama was sitting in a chair, eyes closed and his head tipped back .The Prince knew that the kitsune was awake. It was Yusuke who first approached him.

"I'm glad you came, Koenma."

Koenma merely nodded, but before he could ask where Botan was, everyone heard a door open.

VII

A silence fell over the pair. Botan got up and walked to the door, Hiei watching her wordlessly. She slid the door open, and her eyes widened when she saw her boss standing in the hall, looking just as surprised as she was. After that it was a blur of brown hair and white pacifiers.

VIII

Hiei watched as the Prince of Hell almost tackled the onna to the ground. The brat's arms wrapped themselves around the ferry onna. He hugged her close to him.

"Botan, I'm so glad you're alright! I'm so sorry you had to go through with that!"

Hiei growled. The moment he did, he tried his best to stop, but it grew louder. He felt his eyes widen. _Why did he do that? What did he care if the brat hugged the baka onna? She didn't matter._ Hiei shook himself, but then realized he caught the attention of the fox and the detective._ Great. Just great._

IX

Kurama felt his ears perk at a low vibration. At least it started low. The fox had to tear his eyes away from the endearing scene of Botan and her friend, Koenma, to gaze at Hiei. His grumble grew louder, and it even got the attention of Yusuke. Kurama felt a smile pull at his lips. Was Hiei...? No... it couldn't be. It was impossible.

Even so, Kurama exchanged a look with Yusuke, having to fight down the urge to grin. A demon becomes protective of those who they care about. For instance, whenever Kuwabara tries to get close to Yukina when Hiei is around, Hiei will let out a low growl, or will take action against Kuwabara (but he just does that anyway because he hates him).

Yusuke smiled back at the fox. Kurama saw Hiei glare at him. So, does that mean that Hiei was being protective of Botan? The perky, nothing gets her down, grim reaper? Kurama felt a chuckle ticking the bottom of his stomach. It was ludicrous. And yet, it was happening.

X

Botan was released by her boss, her face red because of the lack of oxygen. _I never knew that Koenma had the strength to actually crush my lungs. Who knew?_ Botan smiled at everyone. Yukina and Genkai came running into the room, thinking that something bad had happened with all the commotion. All they found was a perky ferry girl and a silent fire demon.

Yukina looked at her close friend, Botan. She looked a lot better. Her face had regained its color and her eyes had their sparkle back. Yukina gave Botan a sweet smile, and she felt a warm wave of relief spread throughout her body as Botan smiled back.

Koenma left about an hour later. Then Yusuke and Kuwabara followed. Kurama made sure that Botan was alright, and after many questions, he was gone as well. Hiei actually was the only one that stayed. It was because Yukina wanted him to stay for dinner. Botan smiled to herself. Hiei could never refuse his angelic sister.

XI

It was around eleven o'clock when Hiei wanted to leave. Yukina had fallen asleep, and Hiei carried her to her room. Botan helped Hiei pull up the covers around his sister. As she looked at his face, she couldn't help but laugh. His eyes were wide and relaxed, and his mouth was in a childish pout. He had never tucked someone in bed before.

"What's so funny, onna?"

Botan gulped and averted the half Koorime's glare. _Man, Hiei can be so intense sometimes! Actually, it's more like all the time..._ Botan realized that Hiei was still staring. She frowned and led him to the temple doors. Once outside, Botan cleared her throat.

"Hiei?"

Hiei looked up at her. His eyes narrowed, but he stayed still.

"Hn."

Botan was losing lots of confidence. She never really talked to Hiei all that much. Sure, he had interested her a lot, but he's not exactly the social type. Heck, he could barely hold a civilized conversation.

"I wanted to thank you. For saving me."

Botan looked away from the Koorime and shifted her gaze to the starry skies. A breeze played with her cerulean hair.

"Hn. It was nothing."

Botan frowned. It still didn't make sense. She took a deep breath, not looking at the demon.

"But, you don't like me. You could have just left me... to die."

Botan felt her heart clench unexpectedly. She didn't like the thought of Hiei... doing something like that. Just abandoning her. The team. It caused her pain. That was when she felt her wrist being grabbed tightly. It made her skin ache.

"Baka onna. No one, especially you, deserves a torture like that."

Botan blinked, light tints appearing on her cheeks. She looked into the Koorime's blood red eyes. And then, in a rush of wind, her wrist was free and she was all alone on the temple steps. She stood for a few minutes, listening to the music of the night. She let a small smile play on her lips. _I guess Hiei isn't so bad like he puts on to be._

XII

A/N : Hiei is our little ray of sunshine! . I hope you liked it! Please, please, review! I need them so I know that you want me to continue. Thanks!

-Mia


	7. It Just Happened

A Brother's Love : It Just Happened

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! I'm racking my brain to think of an ending... ROAR! darn... still nothing. Please keep reading and reviewing, you know I love it when you do! (Bribes you with brownie.)

I

It was Botan's last day at Genkai's temple. She was actually very solemn. Yukina and her had a great time together... but... something was nagging at her. That was when it hit her. _Hiei still hasn't told Yukina that he's her brother! _Botan pouted, saying goodbye to Yukina and walking aimlessly through Genkai's forest. _He doesn't realize how much pain he is putting her through._

Just before Botan left, she remembered Yukina hugging her. **_Botan... When Hiei finds my brother, I want you to be there. I want you to stand by my side when we find him. Wouldn't that be something, Botan?_** The ferry girl sighed. Yes. I would be something alright, if only Hiei got his rear in gear and quit being such a baka and told her that he was her brother.

II

Hiei watched Botan... the ferry onna walk through the forest. She looked nostalgic. And he hated her for it. Loathed her. Why? _Because I can't get the baka out of my mind!_ Hiei practically screamed in his own head. Every time he lost focus or closed his eyes to sleephe would see her face. He saw her smiling at him, beaten almost to death, and then crying.

To say the least, Hiei was... shaken. He never really thought about anyone other than his sister. Why was the baka ferry onna haunting his thoughts? It just didn't make sense!

A demon got to close to her. The baka didn't even notice. Hiei unsheathed his katana and killed it before it was within twenty feet of her. Then, realizing what he had just done, he growled. _DAMN IT! I DID IT AGAIN!_

III

Botan heard something drop near her. She instantly felt her heart rate jump and she summoned her oar. She held it in front of her like a sword, waiting for anything. Everything.

Then the rustling moved. Another thud. Then it moved again. Botan felt her legs start to shake. Then it was barely three feet away, in the bushes. Letting out a battle cry, Botan raised the oar and brought it down, a satisfying **WACK **echoing through the woods.

"God damn..."

Botan heard a low, guttural voice emerge from the vegetation. Botan instantly felt her heart stop, catch its breath, and scream in terror. Botan squeezed her eyes shut. She knew that voice anywhere. Its deep, enticing vibration. Only one person would own it. Hiei.

IV

Hiei was flitting around, killing anything that got to close to the onna. Of course, while he was doing said act, he was arguing with himself. _She doesn't concern me! The only reason I'm doing this is because of Yukina. She saved Yukina and she is a good friend of my sister. That is why I'm helping her. It has to be._

Hiei let out a soft growl as another demon appeared even closer to the onna. He felt like he was lying to himself. He wasn't. _I don't do lying._ He slit the throat of a demon as his frustrated thoughts got to him. Then, he felt wood crack down on his cranium. _What the–?_

"God damn..."

Caught off guard, Hiei actually blinked. Then he stood, wondering who would dare _touch_ him. Let alone try and attack him. As he turned, he felt whoever it was tense. Fear radiated off of them. He felt a smirk grace his features.

But it slid right off when he saw the baka onna. She was holding her oar in one hand weakly. Her eye were closed tightly. He took a step toward her. She jumped and brought her oar closer to her, her shoulders rising up to her ears.

"Onna, open your eyes."

V

Botan heard him speak. She opened one eye, peeking at the Koorime. He was... unnerving. He had that effect on her. His ability of telepathy didn't help. Neither one of them said anything for a good while. It wasn't awkward. Well, okay fine, half of it was. What do I mean by half? Botan was fretting, wanting to know what the fire demon was thinking, while Hiei, used to years of silence, could have cared less.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry! I thought you were a demon."

Botan bowed, still trembling slightly.

"Baka, I am a demon."

Botan flushed. Right. _Okay Botan, get yourself together. You can do this. Survive this._ Botan rose her head so she was looking into Hiei's eyes. His frown deepened. Botan grasped the tips of the pink sleeves of her kimono. She failed to notice the demon blood on his sword.

"Thanks again."

She held out her hand. The Koorime looked at it like it was a death threat. He narrowed his blood red eyes at the ferry girl. She bit her lip, and then realized that Hiei probably had no idea what she was doing. Heck, he probably had never seen a handshake.

"It's called a handshake. You shake my hand."

Hiei blinked. For a moment, Botan swore he looked like a small child. Curious and unsure of his own actions. But that soon disappeared with his emotion mask of steel. He made no move to react, so Botan took matters into her own hands.

"Here, hold out your hand." Hiei hesitated, but to Botan's astonishment, he obeyed. "Good, it's like this."

Botan gently took his hand into hers, making sure not to grasp it to tightly, and shook it lightly. It took two shakes for Hiei to realize that he was letting a _nigen_ spirit touching him. He bristled like a cat and tore his hand away from her.

VI

Hiei watched as the onna's face fell when he pulled his hand away. Her pink eyes widened, but the returned to normal. Her smile wasn't strained... but it wasn't genuine. Like when he had saved her. He liked that smile..._ What the fuck is wrong with me!_

It startled him. When she touched him, he didn't react right away. She distracted him. By her touch, how she treated him like he was porcelain, delicate and precious.The feel of her smooth, warm skin against his calloused hands. And lastly, her eyes. So pure... caring, like Yukina's.

That was when he realized just he was thinking. The disgust coiled in his stomach. So now he was looking into her sad eyes. A part of him was relieved that she was no longer having an effect on him. The other part... well he wasn't that good with emotions, but it hurt his heart again. It was like he wanted to apologize. _Fat chance. Like that's ever going to happen._

VII

Hiei watched the baka ferry onna soar off into the sky, after saying a soft goodbye. He jumped up into a tree, sitting on a branch. He closed his eyes and opened up his mind. Some meditating would keep his mind off of... any distractions.

**You let her go, I see.**

Hiei felt his eye brows shoot up. What the hell? _Oh... it's the fox._

**What's it to you?**

**She must be hurt. You didn't even say goodbye. **Hiei gritted his teeth. He wanted to find the fox and make him regret ever disturbing him. His frown turned into a grin. Maybe he would start with putting him under mind control... some embarrassment would be nice before a beating. **I heard that.**

**Get out of my head! NOW!**

Hiei heard a light chuckle. Ugh. He really did not want to deal with this. He wanted to be left alone. He was better when he was by himself.

**So... tell me, Hiei... why did you growl when Koenma hugged Botan? Were you... jealous?**

Hiei closed his eyes. He didn't know, but the fox didn't know that. He stayed silent, hoping that Kurama would just go away. Maybe if he ignored him long enough...

**Your silence speaks in volumes.** Okay maybe not.

**I'd rather talk to you in person. Until then, good riddance.**

Hiei smirked as silence blessed his mind. It started to rain. Hiei tilted his head up so the water droplets ran down his face. _Baka onna. What have you done to me?_

VIII

Botan was... sad? No. Disappointed? No. Just... well, she felt incomplete. Like she had left something behind. Botan shook herself into a smile._ That's impossible. I had an awesome time, well, besides the whole being tortured thing... I got to hang out with Yukina. Everything was taken care of._

"_**Wouldn't it be something, Botan?"**_

It had been plaguing her mind. She had been working for a week now and she still heard Yukina's voice. But, there was nothing she could do about it. She inhaled slowly and took off on her oar, ready for a day full of ferrying souls. She would feel better later. She just had to get her mind off of... what? Botan bit her lip. How was she supposed to get better if she didn't know what was bothering her?

IX

Hiei felt the fox coming. He didn't move from his tree or open his eyes. Kurama could find him. And he did. The Koorime heard the wind blow and the light landing of the fox's feet. He opened one crimson eye.

"Fox."

Kurama smiled blandly. He knew it was hopeless to try to get Hiei to call him by his name.

"Well, are you ready to talk?"

"Hn."

Kurama hesitated. He could be blunt. Blunt and to the point was good with Hiei. Alluding to the subject just annoys him. But... did Kurama value his limbs? Annoyance... limbs. Oh the choices. Kurama bit his lip and drew in air. Here it goes.

"I think you are protective of Botan. All I'm saying is protective. Don't misunderstand me, please, Hiei."

Hiei frowned.

"Is it because she looks like Yukina? Or maybe because she is kind to your sister. Whatever the reason, your instincts have decided to be on the lookout for her. To make sure that she is safe."

Kurama looked into Hiei's eyes, both were now open. To Kurama's surprise, Hiei didn't glare or make death threats. In fact, his frown lessened.

"I wouldn't know, fox. It's nothing."

Kurama felt his heart sink as Hiei had just shut himself off. Again. The kitsune waited, but after five minutes he called it quits. He could only help so much. Kurama, wanting some revenge, felt that maybe he should share some information.

"While I don't particularly listen to Yusuke, he said something that caught my interest." No response. "He doesn't think it's a platonic relationship like we have with her." Not even a growl. "He thinks you've developed... certain feelings for her."

"Leave, fox."

X

Botan finished her work late. She stayed after to talk to her boss, Koenma. She had realized during her day that Hiei had killed a nigen. Something he was strictly forbidden to do.

"Koenma? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Botan couldn't help but smile at the overworked Prince. His eyes were weary as he lifted his stamp to clear some paper work. He sighed as he stamped the paper and looked at his top ferry girl.

"Sure, Botan, make it quick."

"I was wondering if you were going to punish Hiei."

Koenma looked at Botan like she had sprouted an extra appendage.

"Do you want me to?"

Botan shook her head desperately, causing her blue locks to jostle about. Her pink eyes were wide and shining with care. She was as pure as pure could get.

"No, sir! I was hoping that you would at least... thank him. He saved me."

Koenma nodded absent mindedly.

"Sure, tell him I said thanks, okay, Botan?"

Botan blinked. Was that seriously all Koenma was going to do? Hiei deserved more than that! Koenma looked up to see his ferry girl looking at him angrily. His eyes were tired, and he sighed.

"Don't worry, Botan. I'll shorten his sentence."

Botan grinned as she flew out of Koenma's office. She went to her apartment and changed into her pajamas. They were blue satin with silver half crescent moons on them. Her favorites. _Well, I guess I'd better find Hiei, huh?_

The ferry girl flew out of her room, her hair let down and flowing through the wind like bubbles in water. Botan relished the air as she sped through the skies of Rekai and into the clouds of Ningenkai. It was so alluring, the scent of the night air. Soon, she found herself in the outskirts of Genkai's forest.

Botan was barefoot, and her satin clothes only swished as she walked through the forest.

"Hiei! I know you can hear me! Come out now and I won't use the whistle!"

The ferry girl pulled off a smirk that would rival the half Koorime's. She was well aware of how Hiei detested the instrument. Even though she knew this, she was still startled when Hiei appeared inches away from her face.

"Hn. Onna, what is it?"

XI

A/N: Oooh! It took me longer than I would have liked to write this chapter! I love Hiei... he's just so... Hiei! Aaagh! Anyway, review! I love them, and that's what keeps me writing, don't forget!

-Mia


	8. Sweet Insanity

A Brother's Love : Sweet Insanity

A/N: Hey! I would love to thank all those who reviewed my stories, I love them. So, as I always say, love it, hate it, heck, flame it, I don't care! This is going to be such a cute chapter! I can't wait!

I

"Hn. Onna, what is it?"

Hiei regretted getting so close to her. By close he meant proximity wise. He saw uncertainty flash into her eyes. But something else was there. He recognized it as one of the many emotions when she fainted into his arms. _What is it?_

She avoided his eyes and looked down. That was when Hiei noticed her clothing. She was in a very strange material that glimmered in the moonlight. He liked it. She caught his eyes again, bringing him so he was focused on her and not her attire.

"Koenma sent me here to tell you–"

"If that brat is going to punish me for killing Tarukane than he must have a death wish."

The ferry girl's eyes brightened, her pink eyes sparkling as she shook her head with a fiery energy that only she could muster. She moved, shifting her weight, bringing her face a few centimeters closer to his.

"No! Nothing like that! He sent me here to thank you, and he regrets that he can't do this personally," Hiei snorted at his, but let her continue, "and he shortened your sentence!"

II

Botan couldn't help but giggle with a huge grin on her face when she told Hiei the good news. She didn't expect him to react at all, but she didn't care. She was trembling with excitement.

"Hn."

Botan had to suppress the urge to snicker at the comment. It was Hiei's trademark saying. A fierce wind blew and made Botan's blue hair whip around her head. She shivered and took a step back.

III

He saw the onna step back, her eyes closed and her expression... uncomfortable. Was she afraid of him? _Why does that hurt so much? What did it matter to him if the onna was scared of him? Many people were._

"What's wrong, onna?"

The ferry girl opened her eyes, still trembling. She managed to smile at him, making Hiei's breath catch. Whenever she did that, smiled, he was never ready for it. No one smiled at him. No one.

"I'm just cold, that's all."

They stood out in silence when Botan's eyes widened and she slapped at something at the back of her neck. She felt around her skin, and Hiei could tell something had happened. He unsheathed his katana. He saw the onna's eyes widen and her form tense.

"Hiei... what...?"

Hiei stepped closer to her, placing a calloused hand over her mouth. He looked around.

"Don't talk, onna."

IV

Botan felt her cheeks heat up when Hiei put his hand over her mouth. No one had ever touched her mouth before. Let alone kiss her. The thought did not help her blushing problem. _Wait a minute! Hiei would never even **consider** kissing a nigen spirit!_ Botan couldn't help but smile. _He probably doesn't know what a kiss is..._ Botan tried to shift her weight. Tried, but found she couldn't. Botan commanded for her hand to move. It refused.

"Hiei...?" The fire demon glared at her, reminding her without words that he wanted her to remain silent. "I can't...move..."

Botan almost screamed at the look in his eyes. She hadn't seen one like it before. It was almost as if... he was worried about her safety... except it was more... something more intense.

V

Hiei didn't like the sound of it. He tensed visibly, a liquid fire was shooting through his veins. He never let his eyes leave her, but he took his hand off of her lips. _Those luscious lips... AGH! SHUT UP! _Hiei glared put continue. He was a man, ahem, demon of control. He could handle this. So, naturally, he growled in frustration as he pressed himself closer to the onna. He heard a squeak come out of her as his long fingers trailed on the back of her neck.

He felt her shiver against him. _Focus, Hiei... focus..._ _found it!_ His nails skimmed along a tube on the back of her neck. He plucked it out of her skin, earning a yelp from the ferry girl. The Koorime looked up to see a spider demon snarling down at him.

It never stood a chance. Hiei killed it in a matter of seconds. More like half a second. But, the spider demon proved to be a small problem to what lied ahead for the ferry girl and fire demon.

VI

Botan had to resist the urge to giggle when she felt his fingers on the back of her neck. Its tickle sent shivers of pleasure up and down her spine. Laughing seemed like the only self defense mechanism, but she didn't dare. She didn't know how the half Koorime would react.

Then she heard the snarl of a demon. Since the ferry girl couldn't move, she could only imagine what it was. But, before she could even produce a grotesque picture in her mind, it was dead. She heard its cry of death and defeat by the hands of Hiei.

She stood as Hiei's hands left her shoulders. He scowled, his nose crinkled in disgust at the demon. Then he turned his gaze to her, look of disgust fading, but scowl still there all the same.

"Are you alright, onna?"

Botan nodded, but her body felt drained. She took a step forward, but found that her legs felt like they weighed several hundred pounds.

VII

Hiei could see that the onna was not alright. When she nodded he could tell that it had taken more energy than normal for her to complete that simple task. That was when he realized just what the spider demon had been taking from her.

Then she took a step towards him. He saw the flash of fright in her eyes. At first, he was clueless as to why. Then she started to fall. _Oh crap!_

VIII

_Oh Enma! No, don't let me fall! _Botan was terrified as she tried desperately to put her arms out in front of her, to catch her fall. But they wouldn't listen to her. It was like everything was working a few steps behind schedule except her brain. Botan closed her eyes, waiting for the ground to rush up to meet her, and maybe a cold snicker from Hiei.

To her surprise, none of it happened. Why? Well, it could be that she wasn't moving. Or the fact that she felt another body pressed close to hers. Also, the strong hands grasping her arms could have been a factor.

It all slid together like a puzzle. Hiei had caught her. Her eyes felt heavy. _No! Don't you dare, Botan! If you fall asleep, Hiei will not let your head stay attached to your body! Does that sound fun to you? No! _Even as Botan yelled at herself, she couldn't fight her slow, tired blinks. Then her eyes closed, and before the ferry girl could even think about it, she was asleep.

IX

Hiei saw her fall and waited for her arms to shoot out, breaking her fall. The baka didn't even move. Rolling his eyes, the half Koorime grabbed her shoulders nonchalantly, but regretted it later. The onna was fully relaxed and realization dawned on him. The demon had been stealing her energy.

Her body was pressed up tightly against his. That was when he realized he enjoyed her scent. It smelled like vanilla and the night air. _I hate her, I hate her, I HATE HER! _The fire demon roared in his mind. That was when he felt her breathing slow and become hypnotically even.

_The baka is SLEEPING!_ Hiei growled, but then focused at the problem at hand. He could just leave the onna here... but then demons would most likely try to kill her. Not that he would let them, but staying up all night would be a pain.

_If I slept in a tree than I would have to put the onna on my lap... and then there would be the screaming problem in the morning... not to mention the blushing... only she would do that of course._ Hiei frowned. It looks like he would have to sleep at the foot of a tree tonight.

Picking up the sleeping ferry girl with barely any effort, the Koorime moved to the bottom of his tree. His skin tingled at the feeling of Botan's night wear rubbing against his skin. The thing was, the material didn't rub, it glided. Like ice cold water.

He set her down on the ground, gazing at her. The simple and yet beautiful clothes were not flattering. They were big, but the onna still looked captivating in them. Her blue hair was out of its tie, bringing a smirk to the fire demon's lips. He wasn't going to try and lie to himself any more. He was attracted to her. The onna. He wasn't going to do anything about it, but now that she was there he decided that he was going to indulge in his luck. All he would do was admire her from a distance, what he would have to do for the rest of his life, for she was an angel. He was a monster.

X

Hiei watched her chest rise and lower which each breath. He loathed her for making him experience all the petty things that nigens did. Like emotions. He didn't want or need them. Heck, he didn't even understand the ones he was having right now!

With a shiver and a moan of displeasure, Botan moved in her sleep. Her hands patted the ground, and they wandered closer to the Koorime. Hiei watched intensely as her hands wandered closer to him. Finally, her fingers touched his black cloak. With amazing vigor, the unconscious ferry girl yanked on it.

Hiei sputtered as his main oxygen passage was cut off. Glowering, the fire demon tugged his cloak free. Botan smiled and pulled her new "blanket" to her, wrapping it around her.

_Baka..._ Hiei wasn't sure if he was calling the onna that or himself. _Hn. Like I care if she's cold or not..._ Hiei muttered darkly in his mind. He closed his eyes, but then he felt something touch him. Instantly his muscles tensed and he was posed to kill.

He opened his crimson eyes to see that Botan had seized his arm, bringing it to her chest, cuddling it like it was her favorite stuffed animal. He felt his lips twitch. It felt like they wanted to smile, but that was impossible. He didn't do smiling.

The Koorime closed his eyes once more, taking comfort in the heat pressed up against his arm. He wasn't wearing a shirt, his cloak gone, but he didn't mind. He was a fire demon after all. He leaned up against the tree, letting out his breath slowly.

_I'm getting soft... and the weird part is... I don't hate it. Damn you, Botan. Damn you._

XI

A/N: Sorry that this took so long! I've been really busy. Don't stop reviewing! I swear I'll be good! (Teary eyes) Really! Okay, ummm, tell me if you liked the romance... Ohh Hiei is getting antsy! Hee hee hee.

-Mia


	9. Lay Like Lovers

A Brother's Love : Lay Like Lovers

A/N: Wow the reviews came in so fast! I've been busy swimming and stuff, so it may take me a few days, at most three, to update. To some people that's nothing, I know. Um, read and review... I hope you like it... and... prepare for Hiei and Botan!

I

Pine trees. Dirt. Herbs and spice. All these scents teased Botan's nose as her mind eased itself into consciousness. She didn't open her eyes. Memories of last night came into her mind. It was strange, because it was the lack of memories that frightened her. She had no idea what happened after she passed out. Where was she?

The ferry girl kept her eyes closed and took a deep breath. _I'm not going to freak out! I can handle this. Just keep it together._ Botan relaxed. She made a list of things that could possibly be in her surroundings.

One: something warm and very smooth of material. It was wrapped around her.

Two: a warm body. It was breathing next to her. _Wait... body?_

Botan's eyes flashed open only to gaze into ruby red ones. Oh she was definitely going to die. Which, of course, she was not ready to do so.

II

Hiei frowned as he woke up. That was when he realized that he was holding something. It was more like his arm was around it. It was warm. That was when Hiei realized that the sun had risen. He **_never _**slept more than four hours. He must have slept for seven. Or eight!

Wait! What the heck was he holding? The fire demon looked over to his left and was slightly horrified to see that his arm was slipped around the Deity of Death. Her form was so delicate and... soft. Her blue hair was resting on her shoulder, the one closest to him.

He wanted to touch it. Really bad. He _needed_ to touch it. With his right hand, Hiei reached out to take the silky locks into his hair. Just when his fingers were about to wind themselves in her hair, the demon felt her tense. He looked down, no emotion on his face, but his heart was beating a mile a minute. Her pink eyes looked at him, surprise, fear, and embarrassment shining at him.

III

Botan looked up at Hiei, and she swore she saw _something_ in those gorgeous eyes of his. _Agh! Did I just say that Hiei's eyes were gorgeous? Well, he is gorgeous all together... No! Stop Botan! _Botan shivered and realized that her head was resting on Hiei's well toned chest. A blush spread across her cheeks.

"Um... Hiei?"

Botan seemed to snap the Koorime to his senses. He removed his arm, and as he was shaking himself back to his senses, unknown to the ferry girl, she was noticing things. For one, she was using Hiei's cloak as a blanket. She grasped it around her tightly before removing it.

"Sorry, here you go."

Hiei wordlessly accepted his clothing and put it on, not noticing Botan getting one last glance at his body. That was when Botan felt chilly. She looked down.

To the ferry girl's horror, one of her buttons slipped out of it's hold, and her shirt was very... revealing. Botan struggled to get her fingers around the smooth button, her hands were shaking. That was when she heard a shocked voice, a breathy gasp of horror and amazement.

"What the heck is GOING ON!"

IV

Hiei stiffened. He was struggling to get his cloak back on, so his bare chest was still exposed when he heard the exclamation. He recognized its speaker, and it was the _last_ person he wanted to see him in this sort of position.

"Koenma, sir! Sorry I'm late for work..."

The ferry girl trailed off, finally buttoning her shirt. Hiei glared at the Prince, whose mouth was hanging open, making him look like a really stupid goldfish.

"Late for work? LATE FOR WORK? Botan, are you really this stupid? To sleep with Hiei?"

Hiei pulled on his cloak, not trusting himself to speak. He was enraged, he wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself. That was when he heard a strangled cry. It was Botan. His eyes softened as he gazed at her.

She was trying not to cry. He saw her lower lip trembling, her eyes full of despair and desperation.

"Koenma! It's not what it looks like! Nothing happened, I just passed out!"

Koenma glared at Hiei, and then his piercing gaze moved to the onna. That was when she started to cry. Her shoulders shook and tears ran down her rosy cheeks. Something in Hiei burst at the sight of her tears. It was like a hot liquid rushed through his veins. He unsheathed his katana and stood, facing the Prince of Hell.

"How could you make Botan cry? You'll pay for that."

Botan and Koenma both had wide eyes. They had never heard Hiei call Botan by her name before.

V

_He said my name! Oh my God! He said my name! _Botan smiled through the tears. She had thought she had heard him say it before, when he rescued her, but she was never entirely sure. She stood up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She felt his muscles tense, but then relax slowly. Botan gazed at her boss, her eyes became mature. Adult.

"Koenma, you should know me better. I lost consciousness because a demon took my energy. If Hiei hadn't watched over me, I would have been dead."

Koenma set distrusting eyes on Hiei, but nodded slowly. His brown eyes locked with Botan's pink eyes.

"Come back as soon as you can."

With a loud crack, the Prince was gone. Botan sighed with relief. She never did remove her hand from Hiei's shoulder. She squeezed his cloak.

"Thanks."

He moved away from her, crossing his arms and sitting on the ground in a huff. Botan sniffed and this caused the Koorime to look at her. She saw his entire form relax. If she didn't know any better, it look like he was relieved to see that she had stopped crying.

VI

Hiei was... content to see that Botan was done crying. He was still slightly unnerved that he had lost it. Control had slipped out of his iron grasp. Just for that moment, when he had used her name, he was sure that he had shown weakness.

He wanted to tell her everything. About how he had noticed her when he first saw her. About how only her smile would make his heart stop. While these thoughts entered his head, he was disgusted with himself for being such a... pushover.

"Does he... does he make you cry a lot?"

Hiei watched the ferry girl look down, and then meet his eyes again slowly. Her smile... it had something behind it. It was like she just discovered something and it amused her.

"No. Today was... the first time he ever did that."

Hiei heard some sadness come back into her voice. A crazy insane part of him was telling him to comfort her. To do... things... like hugging. He didn't shudder at the thought... in fact... he actually liked... _NO! STOP RIGHT THERE!_

Hiei frowned and nodded, his one hand on his trusty katana. He looked at the ferry girl's face. She was thinking about something. Indecision was written all over her face. Before Hiei could pull off his bandana to read her mind, she acted.

VII

Botan wanted to hug Hiei. Just to show her appreciation. At least, that's what she told herself. But, many doubts and possibilities ran across her mind. She could die by Hiei's sword. She almost laughed nervously. It wasn't that unthinkable, knowing him.

But, fears put aside, Botan had already decided. She had already known what she was going to do once the thought entered her mind.

In a blur of dark and light blue, Botan tackled/ hugged Hiei. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she felt his back stiffen and him pull back slightly.

"Onna! What do you think you're doing!"

VIII

Hiei had no idea what was going on in that baka's mind. It wasn't like was wasn't enjoying himself. _Must...stop...thinking... dirty...thoughts!_ Hiei gritted his teeth and felt the onna move back, still sitting on him. Her eyes were only a little scared, the rest was brimming with happiness.

It was purely impulse. That's what he told himself. It was merely a reaction, a confused reflex of some sort. What was he talking about?

He was talking about how he leaned forward and kissed her.

IX

A/N: Ohhh! You guys must hate me for leaving you hanging like that! I am an imp, what can I saw? Review, please!

-Mia


	10. Common Sense

A Brother's Love: Common Sense

A/N: I've been watching Kill Bill for way too long... . Hee hee hee! Anyways, Hiei and Botan lip-locked! What will happen? Hiei, Master of the Darkness Flame... kissed Botan! I was seriously rolling around on the ground laughing with chapter 9. Read and Review as always!

I

Botan felt her breath catch as the Koorime drew close to her. She never had the chance to breathe again. Why? Her lips were taken by Hiei's. Botan's eyes widened, the pink colors flashing with astonishment.

_I don't understand. Why? Hiei despises me. Doesn't he? Even if he doesn't, he hates nigens! _Botan closed her eyes, the sensation getting the better of her. She never imagined that Hiei's lips could be so soft. Or that he could be gentle.

Botan felt the warmth on her lips leave. It took her a few moments for her eyes to flutter open. She stared at the Koorime. His expression scared her. It was full of disgust and squashed hope. It confused her and made her heart feel like it was being stabbed with an ice cold dagger.

II

Hiei felt something burst inside him. It was like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He had wanted to kiss the onna for so long. No, not the onna anymore. Botan.

That was when he realized just exactly what he was doing. And _who_ he was doing it to. Hiei pulled back, his face feeling a bit warm. _No... she's going to hate me... how could I do that to her? She's too angelic. She so pure for a beast like me... _Hiei braced himself to be slapped, screamed at, or be sent to prison by the brat prince.

He saw her eyes open slowly. She looked dazed. She looked into his eyes, allowing him to look into her soul. He saw pain in them, making his heart break slowly. She interrupted his thoughts with two words. Two words that just made him feel worse.

"I'm sorry."

III

Botan apologized. It just came out of her mouth. But when the look in Hiei's eyes didn't go away, she felt that she didn't say the right thing. Then, a fierce anger replaced the look of disgust that once previously occupied his features.

Before Botan could verbally question Hiei to see if he was alright, his hand darted out to grab her wrist. Botan was pulled closer to the fire demon, their noses brushing up against each other.

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong." Botan saw his eyes turn deadly with menace. At first, Botan thought it was directed at her, until he spoke again. "It was my fault... my actions were... unacceptable and for that... I apologize."

It was a huge shock for the ferry girl. She had never witnessed Hiei apologize. Even if she asked one of the Rekai Tentei, she doubted they had even heard such words from Hiei. She reached out and put a hand on his cheek, being rewarded with a look of surprise on his face.

IV

_She's not...angry with me? Why?_ He looked down. He couldn't bring himself to meet those ethereal eyes of hers.

"But, what I did was..."

Botan shook her head, so he fell silent. He couldn't bring himself to push her away. She was making him feel things that he never wanted to. At least, that's what he told himself.

"It's okay. I didn't mind it."

He saw the Botan's cheeks become pink. It made her look... nice.

"But... I thought that you... and the brat..."

"NO! I mean, no, not like that. He's had a thing for his assistant, Ayame. Hiei... that was my first kiss."

That didn't help Hiei's inner turmoil. Her first kiss? He had stolen her first kiss? Hiei had been kissed twice by Mukuro. It was a friendly thing. At least that's what she told him. And now, what he had just given Botan, it was so much more than that. His mind was brought back to the present when he saw her shift uneasily.

"Was it an accident? If it didn't mean anything to you... I understand..."

Hiei was about to yell at her. Who did she think he was? Some sort of lech? Hiei Jaganeshi doesn't toy with people's emotions. It was below him. Especially when it was Botan.

"Baka onna! I don't just go and kiss someone for no reason! What do you take me for?"

He saw her eyes widen, and there were so many things held within them. Tears of joy were being suppressed, while her more cautious side was trying to pick apart his motives. When she couldn't find anything, she threw her arms around his neck, pushing them both to the ground.

V

_I hope he meant what he said!_ It was the last fleeing thought that Botan had before she pressed her lips to the fire demon's. She felt him seize up, just for a moment, before he leaned back into it. She felt a low vibration against her stomach, and that was when she realized that Hiei was growling. She smiled against his lips, but soon cried out in surprise as she was pushed onto her back.

_Obviously, Hiei doesn't like to be on the bottom._ Botan felt her face turn bright red at that thought. _Botan! You are a ferry girl! Those aren't the kind of thoughts that go through ferry girls minds!_ She writhed underneath him as his tongue ran across her lower lip. She shivered.

Before he could access her mouth, she felt the Koorime move down to her neck, nipping her sensitive flesh. That was when she realized just what Hiei was planning on doing.

"Hiei... wait!"

VI

Hiei growled in annoyance. This is what she wanted, no? He pulled back, letting Botan know just exactly how perturbed he was. She bit her lip and smiled nervously at him.

"I think we should get permission from Koenma first. Please, Hiei?"

Thought he would never admit it, Hiei could never refuse Botan when she gazed at him with her eyes. She was his weakness. He nodded and grabbed her wrists, making sure that he wasn't hurting her as he pulled her to her feet. _The brat better agree, for his own sake._ He smirked as Botan summoned her oar, and blushed at his gaze. She was so... entertaining.

He sat beside her as they soared through the morning skies. His arm was wrapped securely around her waist. She looked back at him and gave him one of those genuine smiles that he lived for. He kissed her briefly, loving the feeling of her lips against his.

As they reached the Gates of Judgement, Hiei became anxious. Anxious! He frowned as he thought of the brat's reaction. He would most likely throw Hiei in prison for even touching Botan. Well, there was always the chance he wouldn't. Right?

VII

Koenma was sitting in his desk, in toddler form doing paper work when Ayame came into his office, looking quite rattled. She closed the door behind her and looked around to make sure that she was alone.

"Koenma, sir? Botan wants to see you."

The Prince of Hell was not an idiot. He could tell something was wrong with his beloved assistant. She was trembling and her face was pale.

"Ayame, what's wrong?"

His assistant looked terrified at the very _thought_ of telling him just exactly what was going on. She cleared her throat.

"Well, sir. Um, she's not alone. Hiei is with her and they are w-wondering if y-you would p-permit them to... to..."

Ayame promptly fainted, her knees buckling as she sank to the floor. Koenma had to change into his teenage form and sprint over to her in order to catch her. Her breaths were shallow and a cold sweat was forming on her brow. Koenma wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to know just what Botan and Hiei wanted. It must be something... drastic.

After gently easing Ayame on the floor in front of his desk, the Prince stood and opened the door.

There stood Hiei, glaring at him, and Botan who was grinning at him with her usual peppiness. Koenma was relieved to see Botan smiling and that she had forgiven him. His relaxed state was ruined by a dark chuckle and a gasp from Botan.

"Oh my, Ayame..."

"Hypocrite. You harass Botan for an act that she never took part in and look at you, not even concealing your love life in your office."

Koenma felt his face heat up as his teeth gnashed.

"For your information, Ayame fainted because of what you came here to get my permission for, whatever that may be."

Botan gave a sigh of relief and she looked like she was gathering strength or courage. Koenma's gaze shifted to the fire demon. He was smirking at his little joke, but it soon faded to a frown. It was similar to the emotionless expression he wore during battles, but this time his eyes flashed with a deep and unrestrained force.

"Um, Lord Koenma, I was wondering... if you could perhaps allow Hiei to..." Koenma waited as his top ferry girl blushed and took another breath. It looked like she was going to faint just like Ayame. "To mate with me."

VIII

"WHAT!"

Botan flinched at her boss's outburst and her one hand went to Hiei's arm. It was probably for comfort, support. Hiei stepped so he was closer to Botan. She gazed at him appreciatively and leaned against him.

Botan looked back at her boss, who seemed to be soaking in the information. His eyes searched Botan's, and then moved to Hiei's. The two men had a staring contest. Not a thing stirred in the office. Botan cleared her throat so that all attention fell on her.

"Botan, are you sure you want this? Demons mate for life." Botan nodded to her boss. "Fine, permission granted, but Hiei," Koenma's sharp glare turned to the fire demon, "if you harm one hair on Botan's head, you're dead."

Hiei scoffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Like that would ever happen, brat."

Koenma frowned but then continued.

"Botan, you can have the day off today, but you show up on time tomorrow, not a second late, understand?"

Botan nodded and pulled Hiei out the door. Once out in the hall, Botan squealed with happiness, her pink eyes shining brightly.

IX

Hiei felt his cheeks redden when Botan smiled at him. She was so easy to please. She hugged him and Hiei pressed his lips against hers gently. They were lost in their own little world until there was a monstrous thud that interrupted them.

Pulling apart, Botan saw George the Ogre passed out on the floor. Hiei smirked.

"It looks like we have quite the effect on people, Botan."

Botan looked at him and rolled her eyes. They sailed back to Ningenkai, and Hiei knew that this wasn't over. Far from it actually. If only he had known what Botan was going to ask him next, well, he might have just jumped off the oar.

X

A/N: Heyy! THIS IS NOT THE END! Not even close! Well, sort of close, but I still have plans for this story! Review... and Read, but if you are reading this than you really should have already read the story... . I love you guys! So, tell me what you think, I'd love to know!

-Mia


	11. O Brother, Where Art Thou?

A Brother's Love : O Brother, Where Art Thou?

A/N: So, it's official, Hiei likes Botan, and Botan likes Hiei. But, some would ask, what more could possibly happen? So much, my friends. I'm not done, and I hate to just leave my faithful audience hanging like that, so sit back and relax. Oh, don't forget to Read and review!

I

Botan dropped Hiei off in Genkai's forest. They stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say. Botan was still reeling from the fact that Hiei Jaganeshi had kissed her. _Kissed_ her! It was hard to believe. Heck, if she was to tell anyone that Hiei kissed her, they would take her as a fool.

"Hiei..."

She was cut off. More like lipped off. Hiei kissed her and was licking her bottom lip. Botan's knees lost all knowledge of how to support her. But that was okay, because Hiei lowered her to the ground. The ferry girl moaned into his mouth, letting him slip past her lips.

That was when a thought occurred to her. She sat up quickly, without thinking, thus banging their foreheads together. Hiei hissed and blinked to stop himself from becoming dizzy. Botan had hit his Jagan Eye. The most sensitive part of his body.

"Baka onna, what were you thinking?"

Botan looked down, remembering Yukina's hope. She was waiting every minute of the day for Hiei to come and tell her that he had found her brother. It wasn't fair to her. She didn't deserve to be in constant pain.

"Tell Yukina who you are."

II

Hiei felt his eyes narrow. If he hadn't... admitted to himself his true... attractions... to the ferry girl than he might have just outright refused. But he stopped himself.

"Onna... Botan, don't push your luck."

He saw the ferry girl's face fall, and instantly he felt guilt ravage his soul. The Koorime approached the girl slowly and took her into his arms. He rested his head on her shoulders and felt her chest expand as she drew in a breath.

"But, it's not fair to Yukina. She's been dying to find you, Hiei. She prays for it every waking moment of her life."

"She doesn't want me. Not for a brother or anything else."

"You're wrong. I don't care what you say, Yukina loves you, and she'd love it if she knew that you were the brother she's been searching for all these years."

Hiei could tell that Botan wasn't lying. Besides, for the entire time he knew her, she never lied to her friends. Ever. He grumbled and pulled away from the hug, shoving his hands in his pockets, glowering at her.

"Fine."

His angered expression softened when Botan giggled with delight. She kissed him on the cheek, causing him to turn red. Turning toward Genkai's temple, the unlikely couple took the first step toward a new tomorrow.

III

Yukina was feeding the birds just outside the temple when she felt an approaching energy. She recognized it, her demon instincts had each Rekai Tentei member memorized to a T. It was Hiei... and Botan.

_This is new. Could it be a coincidence?_ The ice maiden walked to the front of the temple to greet them. Right away she could tell that _something_ was going on. Botan looked... serious. And Hiei was uneasy, nervous even.

"Hello, Botan. Hello, Hiei. Is something wrong?"

Hiei shifted and Botan had to nudge him in order for him to respond. His red eyes looked into Yukina's. She saw pain in them. Regret, hope, and anxiety. He shook his head slowly and approached her, like she would bolt if he moved too fast.

"No, nothing like that. It's just that, I have something to tell you."

Yukina nodded and she heard Botan whisper to Hiei.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Yukina saw the fire demon tense up and shake his head quickly. It was very... childish. Hiei put a hand on the ice demon's shoulder. He treated her as if she was very delicate, like the finest piece of art in the world.

"Your brother... he's..." Hiei took a breath, Yukina wanting to know what was coming next. Had Hiei found him? Was he dead? _Oh please don't let my brother be dead!_ "I am your brother."

IV

Hiei didn't want to look in his sweet sister's eyes. He didn't want to see the disappointment. The sorrow and anger. He heard a sharp intake of breath. The uneven pants.

He gazed at her, and his heart broke to see tear gems falling out of her eyes. He was about to apologize when he felt two arms wrap around him. Hiei couldn't see past the blue-green hair, but he knew it was his sister who was hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Hiei! Brother!"

Hiei wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. All of his hopes and dreams were coming true. Actually, he only had one hope. For Yukina to be happy. And now, she was.

V

Botan was grinning from ear to ear. She had been praying for this moment ever since the Rekai Tentei rescued the little ice maiden from Tarukane. When Yukina pulled away, she looked at Botan, her smile a little smaller, but sweet none the less.

"Botan, did you know about... this?"

The ferry girl looked down. She wasn't counting on that. She felt herself blinking away the tears, but Hiei saved her.

"She did. I told her not to tell you. It was more like a threat, really."

Yukina's eyes shined with bewilderment. She couldn't understand why her own brother wouldn't want his true identity to be known. But, she figured that Hiei was very wise. She was sure he had a reason. The ice maiden bowed, a loving smile tugging at her lips.

"When you get the chance, I'd love it if you would come and visit me."

Botan looked at the fire demon. His mask was gone, and she could see... satisfaction and joy. He nodded curtly. Yukina let out a cry of victory/happiness. For Yukina, her story had a happy ending.

VI

Botan and Hiei stayed with the ice demon for a few hours. Before they knew it, the day had gone and the sun was setting. Saying their farewells, Hiei and Botan left. As they walked, Botan couldn't help but think, _is this real? Did this really happen?_

"Hiei? Am I dreaming?"

The fire demon's expression was priceless. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly ajar. It was... mind blowing to say the least. Hiei... astonished and utterly dumbfounded. Then his expression turned to cold and annoyed.

"Baka onna. This isn't a dream."

Botan's eyes seemed to lose some luster. _He didn't use my name. Is... he...? No..._

VII

"Baka onna... I'm still a baka, huh?"

The statement was meant to be funny. If Botan had been her cheery self, her face would have been glowing with mirth and her lips would be spread in a classic hyperactive girl grin.

But her smile did not show her teeth. It was almost... weak spirited. _I don't like it..._ Hiei almost growled in displeasure. And the way she breathed, it was strange. Like she was hanging onto control.

"Yes, but you're _my_ baka." Botan, his Botan, let out a little yelp as he pulled her to him. His head was nuzzling her neck. "Botan... do you... really want to do this?"

He felt Botan turn in his arms. So many despicable emotions. He had no idea what they are, but they caused him great pain. One was very bitter, the other he recognized as his self loathing, and one was a very warm and pleasurable. It caused his throat to tighten.

"Of course... I mean, unless you've gone back to hating me, then yes."

VIII

Botan felt his grip on her tighten. She was delighted at this.

"I never hated you."

His voice was different. It was strained, and Botan would never have considered this because Hiei would never sound... choked up. Botan whispered into Hiei's ear, and she felt him shiver.

"Let's go back to my apartment."

The fire demon nodded, and without hesitating, picked her up and was running at top speed. The reason for this was simple. He didn't want Botan to see the single tear gem that had rolled out of his eye and into the folds of his cloak.

IX

Once at Botan's apartment, Hiei set her down, taking a few breaths. It was... difficult to not take her right then and now. He wanted to do this correctly.

So he did.

He started slowly, with just a simple kiss, but when it grew into a frenzy, Hiei began to focus on her slender neck. He felt Botan's fists grasp his black cloak as he bit into her flesh, lapping up the blood with his tongue. He heard Botan moan in pain, but she soon found a new vigor.

She turned so that she was just at the right angle, and bit into his skin. It was hard, her teeth not exactly fangs like her new mate's, but she drew blood.

Hiei Jaganeshi felt pride rise up within him. Pride for Botan, for her and her alone. She was... beautiful. As he gazed up at her, her lips swollen, face flushed, and breaths coming in shallow pants. She was his.

The moments of that night flew by, harsh kisses melting into caresses. Soon the night was filled with each other's cries as the demon mating ritual was fulfilled.

X

Botan awoke the next morning slowly. Her pink eyes adjusting to the lack of light. She felt a form move beside her. The ferry girl gazed at the gorgeous being beside her. Hiei, all eyes closed and his breathing even. _The little demon's still asleep!_ Botan smiled, biting down the urge to laugh.

His face was hopelessly innocent. His features relaxed, no anger corrupting them. She snuggled closer to him, if that was even possible, seeing as his arms were already holding her to him. He shifted in his slumber as Botan kissed his forehead, right on top of his Jagan Eye.

"I love you, Hiei Jaganeshi."

Botan pulled back to see herself being stared at by blood red eyes. She felt herself blushing at his confident smirk. Then, his smirk changed to a smile. It was gentle, and Botan relished in the fact that it was a rare sight, and it was just for her.

"I love you too, Botan."

The two snuggled until a loud alarm interrupted them. The ferry girl sat upright like she had just been electrocuted. Then realization dawned on her.

"AGH! I'm going to be late for work!"

The very distressed Botan searched her room for her kimono. She was almost done tying up her sash when Hiei slipped on his pants, wandering her bedroom shirtless. He muttered darkly, under his breath.

"Stupid brat... he should know better than to mess with mating rituals."

Botan smiled at the comment, causing Hiei to blush and look away. _He's too cute!_

_Hn. I don't **do** cute, Botan._

Botan was taken off guard, but she walked up to him, taking his chin in index finger and thumb. She pulled off a smirk at Hiei's startled reaction.

"I think you pull off the look quite nicely, dear."

She kissed him quickly, a peck, and moved out when she heard a lethal growl behind her.

"What did you call me, onna?"

Botan gazed over her shoulder to see Hiei's red face. She winked at him playfully.

"I called you a deer, the four legged grazing animal."

Hiei rolled his eyes and then heard her hesitate before leaving.

"How do you think the team is going to take this? Us, I mean."

Hiei shrugged his shoulders, and Botan flashed him a grin.

"Hn. They'll accept it... if they want to keep all their limbs."

Botan laughed nervously and proceeded toward the door.

"Bye, see you later Hiei."

The ferry girl left, hearing a _Hn_ just before she closed the door behind her. She was sure that he would be there. That little word of his that used to annoy her to no end, was now filled with promise. Hope. Botan grinned to herself. She couldn't wait to get off of work.

XI

A/N: NOT THE END! YES, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT THE END! Now, calm yourselves. Yes, in a way... this could be considered a very near finish. In fact, the next chapter will be an epilogue of sorts. So, please, I need all the reviews I can get. All sorts and kinds, I don't care. Criticism, shouts of joy, or flames of hatred. Please review!

-Mia


	12. Truly Unique

A Brother's Love : Truly Unique

A/N: I couldn't help but make this the epilogue. You see, my favorite holiday is Christmas Eve. Not Christmas, but the Eve. It's a family thing. But, enough about me, let's get **_started!_** Enter... Hiei... Botan... Presents... and the gang! Read and Review!

I

Yukina was... excited? No. More like... exhilarated to no end. Even Genkai noted the fact that the little ice maiden couldn't keep a grin off her face for more than fifteen seconds. It was Christmas Eve, and the entire gang was coming. But that wasn't all.

Hiei had finally found love. Her dearest brother had found a mate. Botan, to be specific. _Botan, you sly deity you!_ Yukina giggled at the thought. She wasn't sure if anyone but knew other than her. Kurama probably did. Hiei was friends with him. If that's what you called it.

II

Kurama tugged on his white shirt as he buttoned his slacks. He was having trouble focusing. One: Shizuru was going to be there, and I guess you could say that they were an item.

Two: He was going to finally see Botan and Hiei _together._ Together! Kurama sprayed on some cologne. He remembered the day when Hiei came to him. It had startled him to say the least.

_Back in the day..._

_Kurama sighed as he rolled over on his bed. It was late, the moon shining through his windows. He tugged the covers over his chest, which was covered by a white tank top. That was when he heard a hard, brisk tap on his window. The kitsune started and saw his half fire demon, half Koorime friend standing outside. _

"_Hiei, what are you doing here?"_

_Kurama hissed, a bit annoyed at his friend for coming to his house in the middle of the night. The Koorime gave him a smug look that made kitsune uneasy. Hiei Jaganeshi was proud of... oh God._

"_If you killed anyone-!"_

_Hiei rolled his eyes and shook his head, his smirk turned into a sneaky grin. _

"_Don't worry yourself fox, I just felt... that..." Kurama watched as the Koorime shifted uneasily, his cockiness gone. "I needed to tell you that I have found a mate and–."_

_Kurama gasped and felt his face turn red with happiness, astonishment, and a little bit of fright. _

"_Oh, Hiei... that's... great! Is... it...?"_

"_Yes, fox. Botan and I are mates."_

_Kurama didn't know what to say. Things like this didn't happen often, even with normal demons. And this was Hiei, definitely not a run-of-the-mill guy. Kurama must have looked a bit helpless because Hiei smirked at him. So, the fox let his wonder get the better of him._

"_Can I see it? The mark, I mean."_

_This made the Koorime scoff, but, blushing slightly, he tugged at the collar of his cloak so there was a good view of his neck and upper chest. There it was, for Kurama's eyes to see, the bite mark on his neck. _

_The kitsune stood and walked closer to Hiei, who regarded him with a bored expression. Until one of Kurama's feminine hands reached out to touch it. _

"_Fox! What do you think you're doing!"_

_Hiei grabbed the kitsune's wrist, glaring at him. Kurama blinked and then realized that he had been a fool. The mark of one's mate was very special to say the least. Precious. It warded off other demons to let them know that Hiei was taken._

"_Sorry, it's just that... I've never seen one before."_

_Hiei let out a "huff" and readjusted his collar so that it was back to normal. The conversation took on a more serious tone when Kurama continued, bringing up Botan._

"_Do you really love her?" Hiei didn't answer right away, and Kurama felt his demon energy spike. His platonic love for the ferry girl made his instinct want to protect her from getting hurt. "If you break her heart, I swear–."_

"_I would never do that fox. I love her too much."_

_The words were very soft and very low. A human wouldn't be able to hear it. But then again, Kurama wasn't entirely human, was he? _

_Hiei left without saying another word, leaving Kurama restless. Hiei... in love. It sounded like a title to a comedy film. Or a horror flick, Hiei being like Hannibal Lector in Silence of the Lambs._

III

Botan was the first to arrive. Hiei was running late, something about last minute gifts. Ignoring Yukina's pleas, Botan went right into the kitchen and helped Genkai and the ice maiden prepare food. While Botan was stirring a creamy soup, Yukina and Genkai began to ask her questions. After all, wouldn't you want to know what it was like being Hiei Jaganeshi's mate?

"How are things with Hiei?"

The ice demon's voice was suspiciously sly, and Botan felt herself question Yukina's innocence.

"Very well, thank you. Sure, he's getting used to... living with me, but he's caring. It's strange, I never thought anyone would love me. And now, I have a... mate."

A low chuckling was heard, and the two girls turned to see a smiling (gasp) Genkai. She was making tea and working on something in the oven at the same time. Her grey hair was a bit frizzy as she spoke to the ferry girl.

"I told you, everyone deserves love. And look, Death is Hiei's mate. Who would have guessed it?"

The three women laughed as Botan was asked more questions by her friends. _Well,_ Botan thought,_ I might was well get prepared for when Keiko and Shizuru come._

IV

Yusuke walked up to Genkai's temple, hand in hand with Keiko. He was brimming with excitement. Today was the day that he was going to announce his engagement to Keiko.However, his attentions were steered in a new direction when he picked up Botan's spirit energy. He bristled visibly.

"Yusuke, what is it?"

Keiko put a hand on her fiance's shoulder. Yusuke didn't answer her, he was caught up in Botan's energy. It was... different. It was connected... with someone else. Connected with Hiei. _Wait a minute... HIEI!_

That was when it all snapped. Yusuke had marked Keiko, that's why the energy connection seemed so familiar. _Then... that would mean... HIEI MARKED BOTAN! HIEI AND BOTAN ARE MATES!_ Yusuke grabbed Keiko's wrist.

"Come on, we got to go!"

Before his fiance could protest, she found herself being dragged into the temple. Unknown to either of them, a certain fire demon was staring at the detective...

V

Botan heard the doors to the temple bang open and a familiar voice echoed through the complex.

"BOTAN! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Botan walked to the entrance of the kitchen, feeling a bit wary. That was when she was tackled to the wooden floor. A bit dazed, she still heard a girlish shriek.

"YUSUKE!"

_Keiko... and Yusuke!_ Botan saw the detective staring at her, and then shift his weight on top of her.

"Hold on, Botan."

The ferry girl did no such thing. She struggled as the delinquent touched her neck and tried to slide the neck of her kimono down. Tried, but he did not succeed. Why? Well, two very strong hands picked Yusuke off of Botan.

"Baka detective. Keep your hands off her."

Yusuke was being held by his collar, his face inches away from a very pissed off Koorime. Otherwise known as Hiei. Instead of muttering an apology like most would, the detective instead screeched.

"Did you really mate with Botan? Tell me, Hiei!"

Keiko gasped and looked at the ferry girl with her mouth hanging open. Botan blushed and propped herself up, causing Hiei to drop the detective and help her up. Growling at Yusuke, Hiei grumbled.

"Hn. What do you think?"

VI

"Okay girl, spill it!"

Once cooking was finished, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru (who came a few minutes after Yusuke with Kurama and Kuwabara) all cornered the blue haired ferry girl in the corner Yukina's bedroom. The boys were outside having a "snowball fight". Codename: Beating the crap out of each other in a snowy environment.

"What is there to tell? Hiei and I are... mates now."

There was an eerie silence before Shizuru exhaled loudly and shook her head.

"I never would have imagined. I mean, Kurama always said that Hiei was unreachable, even for him. And plus... how can you say... polar opposites?"

Keiko smiled slyly, poking Botan lightly in the side.

"You know what they say, opposites attract."

Shizuru bit her lip while she tried to fight down the grin that was edging onto her face. She had really wanted to ask Botan this question. She knew she would never get the answer, but all the older girl wanted was the response.

"So, what's he like in bed?"

The scream that echoed throughout the temple was deafening. Shizuru smirked, satisfied with the ferry girl looking very disoriented. Her face was bright red and her hair was actually sticking out in some places.

"No need to answer, I just needed to see your face."

VII

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were standing outside. It was snowing lightly and the ground was covered in a white blanket. Hiei unsheathed his katana slowly, letting the sound of the metal sighing ring though out the clearing.

It was a simple spar. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama against Hiei and his katana. Hiei wouldn't hurt them, just cut their clothes or lightly scrape their skin. Kurama let out his breath slowly, a white cloud existing his mouth. That was when the battle began.

While the fight was taking place, Yusuke couldn't help but doubt Hiei's actions towards his friend, Botan. Did he really care about her? It was evident that Botan was in love with the moody demon, but he still acted the same. Could Hiei even love another without having a mental breakdown?

So, when the boys were called into dinner, Yusuke lingered behind with Kurama and voiced his doubts.

"Kurama, do you really think that Hiei cares about Botan? I mean, I'm glad shorty's finally got himself a mate, but can you even tell that he noticed?"

"He cares deeply about her, Yusuke. As he does for his sister. Well, obviously not exactly like his sister, but similar."

The fox picked up the pace, leaving the detective in the snow. Yusuke wasn't satisfied. _I guess I'll have to find out myself. _

VIII

But don't think that the subject died down easily. The teasing festival began as soon as everyone was done eating. First there was re-enactments. Kuwabara stole Hiei's cloak somehow and Kurama was forced into playing the part of Botan, his long red hair up in a pony tail.

Well, Kuwabara was pretty drunk at the time, so he pounced on the disturbed kitsune and screamed at the top of his lungs, "I WANT YOU BOTAN!"

Needless to say, Kuwabara was lucky to survive without _much _long term damage. The funny part was, it mostly Kurama who beat the stuffing out of the idiot nigen. Hiei only had a small part to play. It was probably because Kurama would be scarred for life. It's not exactly a pleasurable experience to have Kuwabara on top of you, declaring that he wants you (or who you are pretending to be).

Then the couple was chased around the temple with mistletoe. Now, half of the plants that the team had met an unfortunate end with Hiei's sword. But, just before everyone was going to set up their sleeping bags, Kurama was the one who finally caught them.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

The entire room shook with the chant as Hiei fumed silently and Botan giggled. That was when Yusuke got impatient and pushed/punched Hiei in the back of the head, causing him to lurch forward unexpectedly lock lips with his mate.

The loud cheer was short lived after every single person in the room, except Yukina, was given a very specific and detailed death threat. But, that wasn't enough for Yusuke. He wanted love, not a kiss that was well, forced by his fist.

So he waited until the presents were exchanged. He waited though the announcement of his engagement to Keiko, which went over well. Heck, he waited until the late hours of the night after mostly everyone was asleep. Everyone except for himself, Hiei, and Botan.

IX

"Are you going to sleep on the window sill?"

It was a soft, delicate whisper. Botan looked at her mate, hiding any traces of disappointment. She saw the dark shadow tense at her voice. _He must have thought that I would go to sleep! _

"Hn."

Hiei disappeared and was instantly at his mate's side. He shook his head slowly as he nuzzled her neck. He was lost without her. Hiei Jaganeshi was in love.

Botan smiled as she sat down on her sleeping bag, Hiei following suit. She was wearing red flannel pajamas, but she was still shivering. Hiei brought her onto his lap so she was still facing him. His hands went under her shirt and up her back, his long nails teasing her skin.

He knew her weak spots. But, the main reason he was doing this was to warm her up. His fire demon blood made his skin warmer than usual. His actions caused her to lean into him, her eyes closing.

That was when the Koorime felt two hands go to his sides. All they did was touch the spot right above his hips, but it still caused him to shudder. Hiei smirked. He had to give his onna credit. She knew where he was vulnerable too.

"I love you."

Whenever Botan said that it still took him by surprise. Just like her smiles or kisses. He could never figure out why she loved him. But, she never lied. He took her lips, telling her without words that he felt the same way.

She was and would always be the love of his life.

X

Yusuke heard and saw it all. Afterwards he felt like a dirty old pervert, but he now he knew that Hiei returned every shred of feelings that Botan had for him, if not more. He heard the rustle of the sleeping bags, and he knew the couple was calling it a night.

The next morning, everyone woke up earlier than usual. It was Christmas, and waking up at the crack of dawn is a natural instinct for nigen children. But, two beings were still slumbering as the Rekai Tentei stirred.

The team gathered around Hiei and Botan. It was an warm picture. The ferry girl was in the arms of the fire demon, being held fast, his arms around her waist. Hiei's head was resting on her shoulder, his lips over the bite mark he had given her a few months ago.

Botan's head was bowed and buried in Hiei's chest. Yusuke took out a disposable camera. There was one picture left. He brought the camera up to his eye, angling it perfectly.

_Click._

The End

A/N: I love this chapter. If it was a person, I would marry it! Anyway, tell me what you thought! I'm proud of myself, but if you can give me a good reason not to be, I want to hear it! If you want to tell me to go and get a life, shout it from the streets! Or, if you want to tell me that you liked/loved/worshiped it, that's cool too!

Hiei and Botan forever!

-Mia


End file.
